Begin to Hope
by heyasass
Summary: Callie's a struggling mom with a teenage daughter, who just can't seem to get it right. On the surface, Arizona is a high school teacher who's all sunshine and rainbows, but underneath she still goes home to an empty house. What happens when the two meet? Calzona, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) This is my first Calzona fic, although I'm a long time Grey's fan, so go easy on me! **

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all, although I wish I did.

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 1

"Mom!" a voice rang out, waking Callie from her already fitful sleep. Last night, she'd had four hours, which was a new high amongst a sea of chronic insomnia. "Wake up!" she felt someone shaking her, and opened an eye to come face to face with her fifteen-year-old daughter, Liliana. This morning, she was wearing thick eyeliner that reminded Callie of her youth, and she was rustling a brown paper bag in her face. "Lunch, please," she raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Ugh, Lily," Callie squeezed her eyes to rid them of the blurriness she was currently experiencing, "my alarm hasn't even gone off! What time is it?"

"Eight," Lily shrugged. "Hence the lunch discussion."

"Oh my God!" Callie exclaimed, "I can't believe you didn't wake me up; I have work in an hour and we have to leave for school soon," she sighed, hauling herself into a sitting position and frowning at her daughter.

"Sorry, I forgot," Lily replied agitatedly, sighing off her mom's frustration. "Can you just get up and make my lunch, please? We have to leave for school in like, five minutes."

"Okay, I'm doing it," Callie clambered out of bed and padded quickly into the kitchen, still in her usual sleeping attire of a t-shirt and PJ shorts, and began to make a sandwich. Haphazardly throwing a couple of slices of cheese into the bread, she wrapped it up and stuck it in Lily's school bag, which was lying on the countertop. "What class do you have first, Lil? This'll be the third time you've been late this week, so I should write to your teacher or something," Callie called out to her daughter, who was in the bathroom reapplying her makeup.

"Um, I have biology first," Liliana replied, emerging from the bathroom with perfectly straight hair and a fresh coat of lip gloss. "But my teacher doesn't care, mom," she insisted with a persuasive smile, "she's one of those people that are always happy, you know? She wouldn't mind if I never turned up to class at all."

"I'm sure that's not true, Lily, but anyway," Callie shook her head at her daughter's nonchalant attitude, "just tell me her name, I'll write a note. Or better yet, I'll come see her some time."

"Her name's Miss Robbins," Lily grabbed her bag and jerked her head towards the door, urging her mom for them to leave. "Just write a note, get dressed and let's go to school."

Callie snorted, "any other kid would be psyched to get off school, you know."

"You got a bad one," Lily joked.

"I sure did," Callie went along with it, finally laughing. "Now, let's get your eager butt to school, baby girl."

* * *

Across town, Arizona Robbins sat in the staffroom of Seattle Grace High School, grading ninth grade chemistry papers before her first class of the day. She'd been at the school since seven, trying to will away her negativity, somehow, so that she could reconcile herself with the happy and perky Miss Robbins her students all knew. It had become a morning ritual, of sorts.

Arizona began to walk down the hall to where her first class was – tenth grade AP biology. She settled into the desk and opened her laptop to do a few last shreds of work in the two minutes before students would start filing in the door, but suddenly a frazzled-looking woman burst through the doors and into the room, her daughter trailing behind her, looking embarrassed. Arizona recognised the girl as Lily Sloan-Torres, one of the best students in her sophomore class. She waved at her, and Lily gave her a tight smile in return that seemed to serve as an apology for what was to come.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the woman shook her head, brushing stray hairs away from her face and smiling self-consciously. "I'm Callie Torres," Lily's mom introduced herself. "I just wanted to come down here before work, because I know Lily has you as her teacher for first period, and this came pretty close to being the fourth time she's been late this week," Callie bit her lip tightly.

"Nice to meet you," Arizona smiled. It was the first time she'd smiled properly that day. "Arizona Robbins," she stuck out her hand with a friendly grin. Callie shook it, and Arizona blinked up at her for a moment before regaining her train of thought. "And, don't worry about the lateness. I understand completely – Lily's a great kid, and I know that neither she nor you would be purposefully late."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked worriedly. "It's just, ever since my ex-husband moved away, things have been a lot harder for the two of us," she shrugged, before catching herself. "And," she shook her head, laughing, "you don't really want to know my life story. I apologise."

"Hey," Arizona laughed, "don't worry about it. You're not the worst mom that's ever met with me, worried about their kid. You really, really don't need to stress about Lily," she insisted, looking over at the girl who was sitting at one of the desks in the second row, filling out a punnet square worksheet from yesterday's class. "She's a teenage girl getting A's in AP biology. Plus, she's a really sweet kid," Arizona shrugged, "probably gets that from her mom."

Callie smiled, chuckling. "Thank you," she breathed out, "from someone I've never met, that's the highest compliment you can get, I guess."

"Yeah, pretty much," Arizona replied, "plus, it's the only way I can keep yet another crazy mom from rushing into my office before first period, right?" she joked.

"I guess so," Callie replied. She looked around the room, and noticed that Lily's classmates were beginning to fill the room. "Well, I better not hold up your class any longer," Callie slung her bag over her shoulder to leave, "plus I have to get to work."

"Okay," Arizona said, smiling at the obviously overwhelmed woman. Despite the fact that her long, wavy hair was haphazardly thrown up into a ponytail, and that she had the look of someone who'd barely slept a wink in weeks, she couldn't help admire Callie's beauty, something which was visible in Lily too. "Well, I'll see you another time, I'm sure," she looked the woman in the eye with a friendly nod.

"Count on it," Callie replied, feeling strangely at ease with the beautiful blonde woman behind the desk. Arizona shot her another of her infectious grins, causing Callie to smile back as she exited the classroom. "See you later, Lily," she called out to her daughter just before she reached the door, and her daughter gave her a dismissive wave of her hand as if she was trying to will away her embarrassing presence. Callie chuckled at this reaction as she walked down the hallway and out of the high school.

* * *

Callie started the engine of her Jeep Wrangler and pulled away from the kerb of Seattle Grace High. As she drove the nine miles to her firm, where she worked long hours to pull a just-high-enough salary, she couldn't help but reflect on her morning. She'd woken up late, which usually would seem like the worst thing in the world with a teenage kid and a high profile occupation, but it had lead her right to a great morning. To her surprise, because of her incessant need to apologise for all that she did, Callie had wound up at the door of her daughter's classroom, and for the first time in a long time, she'd had a pleasant conversation. More than that, she couldn't help think that those had been the first five minutes in the past two years that she'd just dropped all her worries and smiled.

Maybe today would finally be a good day.

* * *

**Hey readers :) I hope you liked the chapter! Reading is easy, but so is clicking the favourite story button or better yet, writing a review. Those are the things that'll keep me updating this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reads and reviews guys, keep them coming please :)**

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 2

"Okay, Lily," Callie Torres called out into the hall of her large lakefront home, trying to get her daughter's attention. "Let's go, honey. This is the only time I have this week to do the grocery shopping, so unless you want to eat canned food for the next ten days, you gotta hurry up."

Lily breezed into the room as if all was well, "okay, let's go." Callie frowned at her daughter, taking in her appearance – long, wavy black hair, tanned skin, and to her total shock, the shortest skirt she'd ever seen in her life.

"What's with the skirt?" Callie folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at her daughter's fashion choices. "Or should I say belt? That looks like something you grew out of ten years ago, Lil."

"God, Mom," Lily replied with a look of sheer and complete embarrassment. "It's just a skirt, okay? Calm down."

"No, Liliana, it's not just a skirt," Callie insisted, shaking her head at her daughter's insolence. "I don't want to go out in public with my daughter looking like, I hate to say it, a slut!"

"Fine then," Lily's voice raised by decibels, "don't go out in public with me, then, if I'm such a slut! Just go, Mom! If I'm such an embarrassment to you, all because of a damn skirt, just leave!"

Callie grew silent. Although she and Lily had begun to fight much more often since Mark had moved away to California, they never got into screaming matches. She'd have to put it down to the fact that Lily was a teenager, and that sometimes, teenagers and their parents didn't get along. Finally, Callie spoke to her daughter, "fine," she said coldly. "I'm going to the store. I'll be back in two hours, and when I get home," she breathed, trying to think of a means of discipline on the spot, "you'd better be appropriately dressed and in a much more decent mood, otherwise there's no way you're going to that party on the weekend."

"What?" Lily exclaimed? "Mom, that's so unfa-" she was interrupted by Callie's stony voice.

"Don't argue with me, Liliana." Callie picked up her bag and stormed out of the door, leaving her daughter open-mouthed and wondering in the house's foyer.

* * *

By the time Callie got to the grocery store, purposefully choosing one a long drive away from home, she'd had some time to breathe and figure out what had just happened. Although she couldn't exactly get in Lily's head, she was realising just how lucky she'd been until now – over the course of her kid's teenage life, she'd gone through her parent's divorce and watched her dad move away to start a new family, something that couldn't have been easy for her to do. Lily got straight A's, was in the majority of the AP classes at school, and most of the time didn't put up any fuss. Callie was just going to have to get used to the fact that maybe, from now, things were going to get even harder as Lily finally began to raise some hell of her own – God only knew Callie had done enough of that in her youth.

Callie wandered into the grocery store and picked up a basket, trying to calm herself down and act like nothing had ever gone wrong just a couple of minutes before. She browsed the first aisle, looking for tortilla chips, totally lost in thoughts of Liliana and how she was going to handle everything that was going on with her. In her daze, Callie suddenly found herself colliding with another shopper. She dropped all the stuff out of her basket on impact, and scrambled to pick up the bags of rice and bananas and the tub of full fat ice cream she'd wrestled with purchasing. "I'm so sorry," a familiar voice exclaimed, and Callie looked up from the mess of products on the tiled floor to come face to face with Arizona Robbins.

Callie blinked, and began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "You're sorry? I should be sorry, I was the one who wasn't paying attention."

"Well, if you'd been looking up you would have noticed I wasn't focussing much either," Arizona grinned, gesturing to the earphones dangling from her hand. She bent down and helped Callie refill her basket with her shopping, noticing once again how frazzled she looked.

Once they'd done with the basket, Callie stood up and stuck out a hand to help Arizona, who accepted and hauled herself up from her sitting position on the floor, giggling. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Seems a bit far to go for groceries," Arizona observed, walking through to the next aisle with Callie alongside her.

"Uh," Callie nodded sheepishly, "yeah, it is. Lily and I just had a bit of a fight, and driving was the best way I could clear my head, so," she trailed off.

Arizona frowned. "That doesn't sound too much like Lily," she picked up a bottle of ketchup from the shelves and put it in her cart. "You wanna talk about it sometime?" she asked Callie helpfully, turning around to look her in the eye.

"Uh," Callie felt herself tense at this offer, "is that really a good idea?"

"I don't see anything bad about it," Arizona replied honestly. "Just a mom and her daughter's teacher having a conversation about her behaviour at home," she justified, pushing back her long blonde hair and smiling at Callie.

Callie bit her lip, mulling this over. "Okay," she finally responded hesitantly, before warming up to Arizona's offer and nodding more emphatically. "Actually, that would be great," she admitted. "I don't have much time or many friends to talk to, when I think about it."

"I find that hard to believe," Arizona smiled reassuringly. She couldn't understand how such a beautiful and successful woman could think so lowly of her own abilities to make friends, when she had close to charmed her a week since they'd met.

"Which part?" Callie asked interestedly.

"That you don't have many friends," she shrugged in reply, making her way to the checkout. "This is the second time I've spoken to you in my life and I already like you," Arizona acknowledged, "other people probably feel the same, Callie."

Callie smiled self-consciously. "Well, you're not too bad yourself," she joked as they paid for their shopping.

Arizona laughed. "Do you want to grab some coffee? We could talk, as I said before," she offered, mentally willing her to say yes.

Callie nodded, picking up her shopping and making her way out of the door with Arizona following behind her. "That sounds great."

* * *

**Please click review, guys! I appreciate it a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you for the feedback! :)**

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 3

"So," Arizona smiled when they got outside of the grocery store, "where do you want to go? There's a good place just a couple of blocks from here if all you want is good, plain coffee," she mused.

"Good, plain coffee sounds wonderful," Callie grinned, "I'll drink anything that's got caffeine in it, trust me."

"Okay, well, I could drive my car and you could follow behind me," Arizona suggested in reply, "I just gotta pack away the groceries first." The two walked over to their own cars, parked two spaces apart from each other and began to unload their shopping. Once Callie had stuffed the trunk of her Jeep with the bags, she looked over at Arizona. "Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go," the blonde woman replied, getting into the passenger seat of her little red Mini Cooper. Callie clambered into her Jeep and stuck the keys in the ignition, following behind Arizona to the coffee place.

* * *

Once they arrived, they grabbed a table and ordered two large coffees, making interested small talk as they did. They sat down to drink their coffees, when Callie realised that she'd been out for almost two and a half hours, and had promised Lily she'd be home by now. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

"What's up?" Arizona asked considerately.

"I forgot to call Lily and tell her I'd be home late," she winced in reply, imagining how Lily would be handling her absence after they'd just had a massive blow up. "Excuse me just a sec," she apologised to Arizona, leaving her alone with their steaming mugs of coffee as she went outside to call her daughter.

"Hello?" Lily's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, baby," Callie said, trying to make amends for their fight earlier by being extra nice to her, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Lily replied, "I'm appropriately dressed, in case you were wondering."

Callie chuckled. She definitely was her mother's daughter, there was no doubt about that. "Well, that's good. Now, honey, I'm just calling to let you know I probably won't be home until seven or something," she told her daughter. "I'm just having coffee with, uh," Callie contemplated whether to tell her who she was with, "a friend of mine."

"Okay," Lily said, sounding unconcerned. Callie could sense her noncommittal shrugging even over the phone.

"I'll bring some pizza home for dinner, 'kay?" she reasoned with Lily. The last thing that Callie wanted was to come home to an angry daughter.

"Ooh," Lily livened up at the mention of food, "pepperoni, please."

"Sure thing, honey," Callie smiled. "And don't be mad at me, Lil," she pleaded, "that's not what I wanted, you know that. I just hoped that you'd dress more appropriately when going out with your mom. I'm sorry we fought."

Lily sighed. "Me too. I shouldn't have argued with you."

"Thank you, sweetie," Callie said gratefully. "See you at seven."

* * *

Callie strode back into the coffee shop and collapsed at the table. "I'm so sorry," she apologised to Arizona, who just smiled and laughed.

"Don't stress out, Callie," Arizona replied. "From what I've observed, you just need to relax. Drink your coffee," she insisted.

Callie took a long, slow sip and exhaled at the intense flavour of her drink. "Now that is good coffee."

"I know, right?" Arizona laughed. "So, about Lily," she pushed forward, trying to ease herself into what could otherwise be a difficult conversation. "She's great at school, as I've told you before."

"She's just a good kid in general," Callie shrugged. "I'm thinking it was just a momentary outburst, our little fight. I see her and think of me at her age, which is to be expected," she said thoughtfully as Arizona listened, "but I don't want us to be exactly the same. I'd rather she didn't repeat my mistakes."

"I get what you mean," Arizona nodded, sipping her coffee slowly. "If I had a daughter I wouldn't want her to do some of the stuff I've done."

"So, no kids?" Callie asked, pushing the conversation in an entirely different direction altogether. Although she was Lily's biology teacher and nothing more, she found herself wanting to know more about the beautiful blonde woman who'd asked her out for coffee.

"Uh, no," Arizona smiled. She got the question a lot. "I always wanted to work with them, but so far, none of my own. Did you always know you wanted them?"

Callie chuckled, "no way. Lily was," she looked around for the right words, "highly unplanned, to say the least. I was nineteen and in college when I got pregnant with her. My boyfriend and I tried to make the most of it, in getting married and raising her, but that didn't work out," she speculated.

"What happened?" Arizona wondered aloud, truly interested into this woman's life, before catching herself. "If you don't mind me asking," she added hurriedly.

"I don't mind," Callie nodded, only realising this herself as she said it. Arizona was, she noticed, the kind of person that anyone could talk to after only a couple of meetings. She was one of those really open, trustworthy type of people that Callie had met only on rare occasions in her life.

"Pretty much," she began to tell her story, "we fought like crazy from the beginning, me and Mark. We tried to make it work, did therapy and all of that," she rooted around in her brain for a better word, before settling, "bullshit, excuse my language." Arizona laughed at this, and Callie did in reply, before resuming her train of thought. "So, we got a divorce, did the shared custody thing. Then, he started dating someone else, they got engaged, yadda yadda," Callie shrugged. "Then two years ago, they moved away. He surrendered custody of Lily, so they only get to see each other for a couple of weeks every year."

"Wow," Arizona exhaled, "that must be hard for you guys."

"We make it work," Callie admitted, shaking her head at how sad the story of her life sounded. "You know, you're really good to talk to, Arizona," she said truthfully.

"Well, thanks," the blonde smiled. "Whenever you need me, we can talk, you know," she offered.

"And that won't be weird for you?" Callie asked worriedly. "I mean, you teach my kid biology. I'm sure you're not friends with any other moms, right?"

"No," Arizona acknowledged. "But none of the other moms are like you," she said simply. "I couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to be friends with you, Callie." She sipped the dregs of her drink. Callie couldn't help but smile, flattered and slightly embarrassed, at the beautiful blonde across from her.

"Hey," Arizona tilted her head at Callie, as if she were finally realising something for the first time. "What's Callie short for? It's not just Callie, is it?"

Callie squeezed her eyes shut and winced, "ugh, do I have to tell you?" she giggled. "It's really bad, seriously," she pleaded.

"Nope," Arizona shook her head, "you have to tell me now. Otherwise, I'm just gonna guess," she shrugged. "You pick."

"Fine," Callie gave in. "It's short for Calliope," she admitted. "But don't use it against me, and what's more, don't ask for my middle name. That one," she laughed, "I don't tell _anyone_."

"Calliope," Arizona mused. "It's beautiful."

"Well, thank you," she chuckled, glancing at her watch. "Hey," she looked up at Arizona, "I should probably go. I promised Lily I'd be back by seven, and that I'd bring pizza for dinner. I need to get a move on if I want to be home in time."

"Sure," Arizona agreed, picking up her purse and grabbing her car keys. "I had a great afternoon, you know that?"

"Yeah, me too," Callie felt another self-conscious smile creep onto her face. "I'll be seeing you, I guess."

"Of course," Arizona replied. "Call me some time, Calliope."

As Callie got into her car and drove to pick up pizza for her and Lily, she realised something about her afternoon – it had been one of the best ones, not only since Mark had left or since the divorce or since Lily was born, but in her entire life. All the way home, all she could think about was how great Arizona was. And that scared her more than anything.

* * *

**Click the review button! You know you want to! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are great! Please keep reading :) **

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 4

It was Saturday night the week that Callie had had coffee with Arizona, and despite their fight, she'd allowed Lily to go out to a party. Callie had resigned herself to sitting up on the couch all night, waiting for her daughter to arrive home, because from experience she knew that teenage parties could get way out of hand. She couldn't help remember back to the times she'd gotten wasted beyond belief only to wake up passed out on someone's living room floor, or when she'd lost her virginity in some boy's car parked out back of a raging kegger. She didn't want those kinds of experiences for Lily, although she wasn't entirely sure she could prevent them.

After a night of wine and _Sex and the City _reruns, Callie couldn't help but realise how long it had been since she'd even watched TV, let alone had a drink or time to herself. This week, she mused, had been one of the first in a long time that she'd enjoyed. Glancing at her watch, she settled down with a blanket and another glass of red to wait out the next hour until Lily got home, her having promised to return at midnight.

But, before she knew it or could control it, Callie found herself drifting to sleep. It had been a long time since she'd slept even remotely well, but when she awakened again at two in the morning, she cursed herself for letting herself pick the most inopportune moment there was. Callie hoisted herself up from her position in front of the TV and crept into her daughter's room, hoping not to wake her up. She peered around the door, and her heart sank when she noticed immediately that the bed was still made. Panic began to spread through her body, and she yelled out into the vast expanse of the house out of the need to determine her daughter's whereabouts.

"Lily?" she called desperately, to no avail. Sinking back down on the nearest seat, Callie's mind raced as she wondered what to do. Normally, she would have called Mark, but as of the past two years he'd been miles away, and she had no close friends or nearby family that would be able to help her. It was a long shot, but the only person Callie could think of was a certain perky blonde teacher who, most likely, wouldn't be too happy about being interrupted from her sleep at two in the morning.

"Hello?" a bleary voice mumbled into the phone.

"Arizona?" she asked nervously, not wanting to alienate her right away. "It's Callie."

Arizona's tone changed instantly, "Calliope," she said warmly, and Callie could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm so sorry to be calling this time in the morning, but I have a massive problem," Callie went on worriedly. "Lily went to some party at Gemma Mason's house tonight, and she promised she'd be home by midnight, but then I fell asleep, and she never came home, and God, what if something really bad has happened? I couldn't even begin to-"

"Calm down, Calliope," Arizona cut her off gently. "I'm coming over. What's your address?"

Callie gave it to her, already beginning to feel some of the weight that came with handling a difficult situation alone be lifted.

"I'll be there in like," Callie could imagine her calculating the distance in her head, "ten minutes, tops. Call whoever you can in the meantime," Arizona instructed, "and I'll bring around my class list so we can call the moms and make sure she didn't just crash at one of her friend's places."

Callie breathed out, trying not to start crying, something she prided herself for having barely done in her life. "Thank you, Arizona," she managed.

"You're welcome, Calliope," Arizona replied. "See you in ten."

"Okay," Callie nodded.

"And Calliope?" Arizona said, moments before hanging up, "it'll all be okay. I know it."

* * *

When Arizona arrived, Callie was sitting on the edge of a chair, nervously biting her nails and simultaneously scrolling through numbers on her Blackberry. "I'm the worst mother," she groaned when Arizona entered the room, "I've called her cell like, seven times and she still hasn't picked up!"

Arizona walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly, looking into her eyes with a forceful stare. "Calliope Torres, you are not a bad mom," she insisted. "Now, we're going to call everyone on this list," she handed her three pages of typed names and numbers, "and most of all, we're not going to stress out. Most likely, Lily just stayed over at a friend's and forgot to call, or her phone died. There _has _to be a good reason for this."

"You're right," Callie breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself. She glimpsed at her watch – it was three o'clock, now. The worry wasn't going to stop building unless she knew her daughter was fine and safe. "Okay, hand me that list."

Within twenty minutes, Callie and Arizona had called most of the parents on Arizona's roll, before finally, a mom answered and kindly let them know that yes, Lily was safe and had been home with their daughter for the good part of an hour. Callie couldn't understand why it wouldn't cross this parent's mind to call her, as Lily's mom, and let her know that her kid was fine, but pushing this aside, Callie let the relief wash over her.

"Thank God," Arizona sighed. "Are you alright, Calliope?" she asked.

Callie nodded, "thank you," she said, trying not to gush, "thank you so much, Arizona."

"Anything for you, Calliope," Arizona smiled in reply. "I was happy to help."

"You actually don't comprehend how grateful I am, though," Callie insisted. "Lily's my world, and thinking that something might have happened to her, even though she's almost an adult, kinda freaked me out."

"I understand."

"Now, do you have the address of where Lily's staying tonight?" Callie asked as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "It may be three in the morning, but she's not getting off that easily. The discipline," she smiled mock-sadistically, "begins now."

Arizona snorted a laugh, "you're one tough woman, Calliope. Lily has no idea what's coming to her."

"I know," she shrugged, "but I don't want my daughter to come home drunk, or worse, pregnant. She needs to be at least a little bit scared of me," Callie joked, turning for the door.

Arizona picked up her purse, "I should go, then," she nodded. "Leave the punishment to you."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, grinning. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Please keep the reviews coming! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you thank you for the reads and reviews! They mean so much to me! **

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 5

Callie pressed on the doorbell to the Mason mansion firmly, indifferent to the fact that it was close to four in the morning. Arizona stood behind her, trying to stifle her laughter at Callie's determinedness and shivering in the February cold as they waited for the Masons to open up the door and let Callie take Lily home. Arizona couldn't help but admire the woman for sticking to her convictions, even if that would mean facing angry, sleep-deprived parents and a very embarrassed kid.

"I'm coming," a tired voice rang out, just as Callie opened the door out of impatience. She was surprised that this family couldn't even make smart enough decisions when it came to possible breaking and entering.

"Hi," Callie introduced herself, completely aware of, yet totally disregarding, the time. "I called before; my daughter is staying over here tonight, I believe."

The mom, Mrs Mason, shook her head in annoyance. "Don't you think it's a bit early to pick your daughter up?" she asked pointedly, giving Callie a once-over. Callie was used to that look, even considering her minimal involvement with parents of Lily's friends – that look, the I'm-better-than-you staredown, was innate within the wealthy areas of Seattle.

Arizona, standing around the corner, made herself visible and raised a manicured eyebrow at Mrs Mason. "Hi, Mrs Mason," she nodded with a tight-lipped smile, "I'm sure you know me; I'm Arizona Robbins, your daughter's biology teacher."

The woman frowned, "yes," she said hesitantly, "Miss Robbins, of course."

"Well," Callie said simply, "we're here to take Lily home. Because you failed to give me any notice of where my daughter was when she had told me she'd be home before midnight, half of the neighbourhood has been frantically calling around to see if anyone knew where she was. I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, but I would really just like to take Liliana home."

Mrs Mason nodded reluctantly and opened the door wider for them to enter their house. "She's in Georgia's bedroom," she pointed across the hall.

"I'll wait out here," Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Hey Lily," Callie called out into the room. She looked around to see her daughter, face down on the bed with her arms and legs sprawled around her. Her friend was curled up on the end of the bed, and there was at least ten empty bottles and cans on the floor. Callie sighed. This shouldn't have been happening to her fifteen year old daughter, and what was worse, her disciplinary techniques were going to get an unwanted workout whenever Liliana regained full consciousness.

"Lil," Callie spoke softly in her daughter's ear, trying to look past the smeared makeup and, of course, the skirt from the other afternoon. She must have brought it with her and changed at the party. "Liliana Annabella Sloan-Torres!" she whispered angrily, annoyed at having to deal with a hung-over kid. Lily scrunched up her face and groaned, "what?" she muttered drunkenly. "I'm sleeping," she insisted before turning over and attempting to go back to sleep.

"Uh, no you don't, kid," Callie hoisted Lily up. "Wake up," she slapped her face gently.

"I am awake," Lily murmured, her eyes still half closed. "What time is it?"

"Time to go home," Callie led her by the hand and out into the hall of the large house. Arizona winced when she saw the mother and daughter, and immediately went over to Callie to take Lily's other side and help her into the car.

"Uh," Callie smirked, "thanks for having her, I guess," she said to Mrs Mason, who was watching the scene crossly with folded arms. Arizona waved jokingly as they left the house.

* * *

On the car ride home, Lily drifted in and out of consciousness, and Callie could tell that when she woke up for good, she'd be nursing a massive hangover. It wasn't unfamiliar territory to Callie herself, having had many a wild night in her time, but the entire situation still seemed odd to her. Her once-seemingly angelic daughter had rebelled, and funnily enough it had taken the help of her AP biology teacher to work things out.

"If I haven't said it enough, Arizona," Callie looked over at the blonde woman in the passenger seat as she drove.

"Don't even, Calliope," Arizona chuckled softly. Callie couldn't help notice that her laugh was like light, welcoming and beautiful, and that when she called her by her dreaded full name, it sounded nice as opposed to the death threat it had become around her family. "You don't need to thank me one more time. It was my pleasure, helping you."

"All right, then," Callie grinned. "I wonder what Lily's gonna think when she wakes up and remembers that hauling her ass out of the Mason's house along with me was none other than one of her teachers," she bit her lip. With her daughter, she probably wouldn't be able to hear the end of it.

"I hope she isn't too embarrassed," Arizona mused.

"Knowing Lily, she probably will be," Callie replied, "or at least, she'll pretend to be. But," Callie said thoughtfully, "that doesn't matter. We're friends, right Arizona?"

"I'd definitely be honoured to be your friend, Calliope," Arizona smiled. "We should do this more often," she joked.

Callie laughed. "Without the whole lost teenager debacle," she suggested. "That would be nice. I don't really have many friends, although I've already told you that."

"And as I've said before, I have no idea why," Arizona contended. "You're a great person, Cal," she said honestly. It was only after she'd said it that Arizona noticed that she had fallen into using nicknames with Callie already. It was like they'd been friends for a long time.

"You can totally talk, Arizona," Callie gave her a knowing look. "You came around to my house at two in the morning because I had no one else to call, and you helped me find and then pick up my incredibly irresponsible kid. That's way beyond your duty as a teacher," she insisted, "but you saw it in the goodness of your heart to help me, because you're an admirable person."

"Okay," Arizona laughed, "enough with the compliments already! This is getting way too gushy."

"You're right," Callie agreed, pulling into her driveway and parking the Jeep in her space. She looked over at her daughter in the back seat, long dark hair splayed across her face and her legs stretched out as she slept. God, she was going to have a lot to deal with in the morning. "Get up, Liliana," she practically yelled in her daughter's ear, "and get your sorry butt inside." The teenager groaned and stumbled out of the car.

"Well, I guess we're here," she shrugged, looking at Arizona while Lily subconsciously lurched towards the front door of the house in what Callie could only identify as a half-drunken stupor.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I should go home. It's only," she glanced at her watch, "four-thirty in the morning. Good thing it's Saturday, right?"

"Right," Callie said softly. "I'll see you later, Arizona," she assured her as she made her way to unlock the front door for her kid, sighing.

"Of course you will, Calliope."

* * *

**Despite the nothingness of that chapter, please click the review button! You can't help yourself, right? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please keep reading and reviewing! :) **

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 6

In the weeks since Lily had gone 'missing' the night of the party, Arizona and Callie had become close despite Lily's best efforts to make things difficult. They'd have coffee and see movies whenever Callie had the time off work, and lately she felt the happiest she'd been since Mark had left for California and things in her life had gotten hard. Out of the hopes to actually do something for herself, she'd even let a colleague set her up on a date with an investment banker, who would either be boring as hell or her soul mate.

"What should I wear?" Callie groaned loudly, hoping Lily would hear her desperation and come and give her a hand. It had been close to seventeen years since she'd been on a date, not including one fleeting nothing-but-sex relationship close to five years back, so she wasn't used to dressing up and trying to look nice for a guy.

"Don't move," Lily called back, and Callie could hear her footsteps as she pounded up the stairs to the master bedroom and Callie's magnificent closet. "Whoa," Lily exhaled as she reached where Callie was standing in a pile of clothes. "Step away from the leather jackets, Mom."

"Honey, I haven't dated since before you were born," Callie exclaimed. "I don't know how to do this."

"You'll be fine," Lily insisted. "Just put on a dress, not too formal or anything, though, and then wear your nice boots."

"Okay," Callie agreed, holding up a knee-length wrap dress to her frame in the mirror. "Jacket, or no jacket?"

Liliana sighed, "I guess you can wear your leather," she gave in, "it is your strong suit, after all. But wear the good one, deal?"

"Deal," Callie laughed. Although for close to a week after Lily had come home tired and hung over they hadn't been on the best terms, ultimately they'd made up and Callie had forgiven the worry Lily had inflicted on her and Arizona. Surprisingly, Lily hadn't been too upset that her rescue from the Mason's place had been executed not only by her mom but by her biology teacher, and although she wasn't planning on joining them for a coffee date any time soon, she was accepting of the fact that Callie was finally making some friends.

Lily pursed her lips thoughtfully as Callie stood in front of her, dressed. "Wanna let me do your makeup?" she grinned.

* * *

Two hours later, and Callie sat at a table for two at a fancy French restaurant with a guy who was turning out to be one of the most boring and arrogant people she'd ever met. Darren Hirsh, the investment banker, had spoken on a grand total of three subjects in the past half hour of their date – himself, his work and his fantasy baseball league. Callie couldn't help being bored out of her mind.

After she'd ordered close to the most expensive dish on the menu, seeing as Darren the investment banker had mentioned four times how he would secretly charge the dinner as a business expense, Callie pulled out her phone whilst trying to remain interested in his bland idea of conversation. It wasn't hard to go unnoticed, what with all of Darren's wild gesticulating and the fact that her input was completely unnecessary. He hadn't asked her about herself at all, apart from requesting her name twice, because he'd forgotten.

She scrolled through her contacts and tapped the name _Arizona_. Surreptitiously keeping an eye on Darren, she typed, _What did I do to deserve this?_

Callie waited for a response while taking hungry bites of her duck l'orange and tuning out the present conversation. Her phone finally vibrated and she checked the text on the screen. _Bad date, huh? :( _

Callie suppressed a smile and tried to look interested. _Yeah, you could say that_, she texted back. Even though she'd only had a small number of dates in her life, this was the worst by far – she couldn't even get a word in edgeways.

Her phone vibrated again. _Coffee when you're done? :)_ She exhaled at the prospect. That would probably be the only good thing of her night, and she had to jump at the chance.

_You bet your skinny ass ;) See you at nine. _

* * *

"Ugh," Callie groaned as she sank down into the comfortable couch of the coffee shop she and Arizona had been haunting lately. "That was absolutely, hands down, without a doubt," she emphasised, "the worst two hours of my entire life. Oh my God, it feels so good to actually talk about myself!"

Arizona laughed. "It sounds horrible. I say we forego coffee," she suggested, "and go for some wine. We can get a cab home."

"You're full of great ideas, Robbins," Callie smiled. "Though, you may have to escort me home, because I drink to drown my problems, and right now, I've got a few."

"Okay, hit me with them," Arizona offered. "After all, as your only friend, that's what I'm here for."

"Are you sure you want me to dump my worries all over you? I'm sure," Callie looked at Arizona doubtfully, "you have better things to do than hear me moan about my life."

"Just go, before I change my mind," she playfully poked Callie under her ribs.

"Alright, alright," Callie gave in, "it's just this dating thing. I didn't tell you before, but that was the first date I've been on in seventeen years," she shrugged. "I got myself all worked up about dating again to be totally disappointed by this jerk of a guy who, in the scheme of things, doesn't matter at all. But still, I can't help but be really hurt, like this date was a failure that means something about all my future relationships." Callie shook her head exasperatedly. "It's just like, everything's difficult already, being a single mom with a rebellious fifteen-year-old and a full time job," she admitted, "dating and relationships, they shouldn't be as hard as they are."

"Tell me about it," Arizona muttered, before blinking and shaking her sudden thoughts off. She rubbed Callie's shoulder comfortingly. "This date doesn't define anything," she insisted, looking right into the Latina woman's eyes. "You are the best person I know, okay? Anyone in the world would be lucky to date you."

Callie frowned, frustrated and trying to help herself from crying. She had a reputation for rarely letting her emotions run wild, but over the past couple of weeks she'd seen more tears than she had in her entire life. "Do you really think so, Arizona?" she asked helplessly.

"Oh, Calliope," Arizona said sympathetically, leaning in. "You know how many people would be so incredibly happy to be loved by you?" she rubbed Callie's shoulders as she spoke. As she said the words, she realised how true that was – the woman was beautiful, smart and possibly the most fun and interesting person to be around, as well as kind and generous. The list kind of went on with her.

Finally having come to this understanding, Arizona bit her lip and said a mental to hell with it, before leaning in and kissing Callie on the lips impulsively. Everything went silent in the crowded coffee shop, or at least, in her head, as she took hold of the moment and just went for it. She realised something – she was sick of being alone, of coming home to an empty house, and this woman was perfect for her. Who didn't want to be with their best friend?

Suddenly, Callie pulled away with wide eyes. There were too many thoughts in her head to comprehend anything, and although kissing Arizona had been mesmerising for the few short seconds that it had lasted, she couldn't handle those feelings, or any real feelings, right now. Pressing a hand to her forehead, she looked at Arizona and stammered, "I have to go."

As Callie ran out of the café, leaving her untouched glass of red wine sitting on the table, Arizona mentally cursed herself for the past minute. It had felt wonderful and earth-shattering to kiss Calliope, but none of that mattered if she didn't feel it too. "What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Please click the review button (even if it's constructive criticism – I appreciate feedback)!**


	7. Chapter 7, Part 1

**Hey y'all :) Please keep up the wonderful feedback, I love you all!**

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 7: Part 1

Callie practically sped the entire way home from the coffee shop, her Jeep careering around corners like it had never done before. She couldn't help being scared to death by what had just happened, and it definitely wasn't that she didn't like it. Replaying it over and over in her head, she was almost one hundred percent sure that it was the exact opposite, and that was the weird part.

She pulled into the driveway only to be greeted by an expectant Lily, waiting with folded arms to hear about her date.

"It's ten o'clock," Lily observed, checking her watch. "That good, huh?" she smirked knowingly.

"Uh," Callie snorted, taking off her jacket and making her way into the house. It was good that Liliana wanted to talk about the date – there was no way she could bring up a 'so, Arizona kissed you' type situation totally out of the blue. She'd never have to know. "Definitely not," she rolled her eyes. "He was possibly the most boring person in all of Seattle, and the most self-centred as well."

"That sucks," Lily dropped down onto the couch, sighing. "So, what else happened to you tonight? Anything good?"

Callie flicked on the TV. "Uh," she shook her head. The answer to that question, unfortunately in her mind, was yes. But that wasn't something she wanted to have to face right now, so she buried it. "Nope, nothing at all. Now," she turned to look at Lily with a smile, "Toddlers and Tiaras, or the 16 and Pregnant marathon?"

"Are you even asking me that question?" Lily laughed. "I'll get the ice cream, you put on the trashy teenage pregnancy show."

* * *

A week later, and Callie had seventeen missed calls and thirty-two unread texts from Arizona that she still wasn't ready to face. She'd been trying the house phone, too, so even Liliana knew that something was up – not that Callie would ever let her find out what that something was. Every night since, she had gone to bed just thinking about what had happened at the café, reliving it over and over again, and she'd come to two conclusions – firstly, that she'd liked being kissed by Arizona, and secondly, that she was nowhere near ready to admit that to anyone apart from the voice in her head.

Finally, one night when Lily was staying at a friend's house, Callie's TV dinner was interrupted by a persistent knocking at the door. Dressed in her pyjamas, she answered the door to find Arizona standing there, looking upset and like she'd been losing sleep just like Callie.

"Hi," the blonde woman breathed. Callie could see the remnants of tear tracks on her face. For Arizona, her days since the night at the café had been filled with mostly regret, but of course, a lingering desire to kiss the beautiful Calliope again. She was intoxicating, to say the very least. "Calliope," she pressed a hand nervously to her forehead, "I don't know where to start."

"Uh," Callie blinked, unsure whether or not she'd even be able to form coherent sentences. "Neither do I, honestly."

"Can I come inside?" Arizona asked. It was a long shot, but she wanted the opportunity to explain herself to Callie. She thought that at least, they both deserved that much.

"Sure," Callie nodded, before looking down at her see-through singlet top and mini pyjama shorts and cringing. "Let me just put on a robe or something," she said, uncertain of whether or not it was okay to still laugh with the woman who'd gone out on a limb and kissed her the other week. When she returned, Arizona was perched uncomfortably on the couch, and Callie sank down next to her.

"Relax," she advised. "The less awkward this is for us, the better." Arizona shifted in response, a budding smile on her lips. "So," Callie continued, "the other night."

"Yeah," Arizona sighed. It had been the most pertinent thing on her mind for a week, but now she couldn't even begin to gather the emotions to express herself to Callie. "I'm really sorry, I just had to let you know that first."

"Arizona Robbins," Callie scolded. "You told me never to apologise, remember? You don't need to say sorry for doing something that you wanted to do," she insisted. "It just freaked me out, when you kissed me," Callie finally admitted, pulling at the sleeves of her robe nervously. "I'm still scared by it, really."

"And you think I'm not?" Arizona joked drily. "I mean, this isn't unfamiliar territory for me," she shrugged, "as in, being attracted to a woman. It would be weirder if I was attracted to a guy," she laughed. "But it's still hard and emotional every time."

"You should have told me," Callie sighed. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen quietly, rooting around in the cupboard for two extra-large wine glasses. She opened a bottle of red and carried them out to the living room, offering one to Arizona.

"I know I should have told you, but it's not something you just casually drop into conversation!" she exclaimed. "So, Callie," she pretended, "umm, I'm a lesbian and also, I'm pretty sure I'm attracted to you."

Callie bit her lip. "Okay, fine," she said, realising how impossible saying something like that would have been for Arizona. "You can have that one. But," she shook her head, "that doesn't change much, Arizona. We need to figure this out."

"Well," she breathed, gearing up to put herself on the line again. "You know where I stand. I really like you, Calliope. But, I know that this isn't usually what you go for."

"I said I was scared, Arizona," Callie recalled. "But not because I don't like you, but because I do. And, before you say anything," she looked at her sternly, "I mean I like you like that. Not just as a friend. I'm entirely attracted to you," she said nervously. "But there's something I haven't told you." Callie took a deep breath and a gulp of her wine. "Before Mark, I had one serious relationship, in college. It didn't end well at all."

"Okay," Arizona nodded, confused. "Will telling me about it help?"

"I don't know," Callie said honestly. "But if we're going to try this thing, I have to tell you anyway, regardless of whether or not it'll help."

"Okay."

* * *

**This chapter was too long to put into one for my liking, so I'm splitting it up. I promise part two will be here shortly! :) I hope I'm not boring you too much, and please continue to read and review!**

**PS. One reviewer for the last chapter asked whether Callie and Arizona were going to get together at all. I hope this chapter has answered your question (cmon, it's a Calzona fic...how could I deprive the best TV couple ever of romance?) and if it doesn't, the next one will! :) :) **


	8. Chapter 7, Part 2

**:) Enjoy! PS. Pretty sure most of you guessed this, but ah well. Being predictable can be good, at times ;) **

Begin to Hope

Chapter 7: Part 2

"We met at Stanford in freshman year," Callie started, positioning herself comfortably on the couch for what could turn into a long saga, and topping up her wine glass for sustenance. "Her name was Erica Hahn, and we were assigned to the same room in the all-women's dorm. She was smart, wanted to be a doctor," she explained carefully, "and she was tough. She didn't take shit from anyone about anything."

"We became friends pretty quickly, and not just friends that hung around together occasionally and saw each other every few weeks, but _best_ friends," Callie explained emphatically as Arizona nodded along. "Me and Erica, we were inseparable," she shook her head as she described her former life. "We did everything together. After a while, people started to say stuff about us," Callie sighed.

Arizona grimaced, "been there, done that," she assured her. "That was my entire college experience."

"Yeah," Callie agreed. "But at the time, all the rumours made no sense to us. We didn't see it like everyone around us did. So we kept on being as close as we were, until I finally realised I was attracted to Erica," she admitted. "That was around the time I'd started sleeping with Mark, but I broke that off because I realised I was totally falling for her. One day, I just grabbed her and kissed her to see what would happen. That's why, the other night," she explained to an attentive Arizona, "I totally freaked out. Because I'd been on the other end of it, and I knew how much strength it would have taken for you to do it."

"Yeah," Arizona laughed quietly in agreement. "Keep going, Calliope."

"Anyway, I kissed her, and we realised that we wanted to try being together," Callie continued. "We dated for a few months completely uninterrupted, and it was the best and the most intimate relationship I've had to date. Erica was definitely who I wanted to be with, and she had me considering forever for the first time in my life. But," Callie breathed out, "all good things must come to an end, right?" she said sardonically.

"What happened?" Arizona asked tentatively, trying not to strike any nerves.

"Ah," Callie shook her head. "Half of the time, I still don't know, but it seemed to go a bit like this."

* * *

_**Stanford University, 1995**_

"_Hey babe," Callie said brightly as Erica Hahn walked into the dorm room that they shared. "How was class?" _

_Erica frowned and sank down onto the bed next to her girlfriend. "Okay, I guess," she sighed. "Biology's still killing me, but that's no different."_

_Callie grinned at her girlfriend, "want me to make your day better?" she offered sexily, pulling down one of the sleeves of her t-shirt to reveal a black lace bra strap. She leaned into Erica, rubbing her back. _

"_Cal," Erica shrugged her off touchily, ignoring her sexual advances. "I think we need to talk," she bit her lip and looked her girlfriend in the eye. _

"_About what?" Callie smiled nervously. In their entire five month relationship, Erica had never stopped her because she 'needed to talk', and Callie was getting worried. She'd been distant for at least the past week, but she'd brushed it off as worries about finals._

"_I have something to tell you," Erica admitted, "but I don't exactly know how to say it."_

"_Just say it," Callie suggested, despite her insecurities. "I won't be upset or anything, if it's bad," she lied._

_Erica shut her eyes as if she was trying to think clearly, without the added presence of her girlfriend. "Callie, we've been going out for a while," she started, "and I think you're great. You know I think you're great, right?"_

"_If you say so," Callie muttered, gearing up for, she suspected, something awful. "Just say it, already, Erica." _

_Erica took a deep breath, running her hands through her long, blonde hair. "Fine," she submitted. "I met someone."_

_Callie felt a lump form in her throat. "Someone else?" she choked._

"_Yeah," Erica sighed. "I'm so sorry, Callie." _

"_Wait, let me get this straight," Callie raised an eyebrow, trying not to lash out irrationally. "Five months ago, when we started out, you told me that everything had changed by being with me," she illustrated, looking at Erica despairingly. "Now you're leaving me for another girl?" _

_The blonde scrunched up her face. "Not exactly."_

"_Not exactly, you didn't mean it when you said you loved me?" Callie asked. Although she had started off hurt, as the conversation progressed she couldn't help but border angry._

"_No," Erica admitted. "Not exactly, as in, I'm not leaving you for another girl," she said in total embarrassment. _

"_Oh my God," Callie breathed. "Are you freaking kidding me?" _

"_I'm so sorry, Cal," she apologised. "I didn't mean for this to happen." _

_Callie rolled her eyes. "Sure you did, Erica," she said sarcastically. "You hook up with a guy while you're dating me and you try and make it out like it wasn't a choice to cheat on me." _

_Erica lay back on the bed silently, her hands covering her face. "Callie," she pleaded. _

_The dark haired woman shook her head stonily. "Get out," she eyed the door to their dorm room. "Now."_

"_Seriously, Callie," Erica sat up, her hands on her forehead worriedly. "Just listen to me, honey. I promise I didn't mean for this to-"_

"_Now," Callie reiterated loudly, pushing Erica towards the door and slamming it in her face. She sank back onto the bed, teary for one of the first times in her life. As she went to sleep, Callie vowed she would never let herself be hurt like that again. _

* * *

Callie sighed and stared at the two empty bottles of wine that were sitting on the table.

"So," she shrugged. "There it is. The best and the worst relationship I ever had, all in one. The day after she left me, she left the school. I never saw her again."

Arizona wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulders and pulled her in towards her affectionately. Apart from their kiss, it was the first interaction they'd had that felt both tender and romantic. "Having your heart broken is the worst thing in the world, Calliope. Especially when you put yourself out there more than you thought humanly possible."

"I'm glad I told you," Callie whispered. "But we still haven't worked this out."

"Well," Arizona looked at her caringly, "it's easy. Did you like it, when I kissed you?"

Callie reached for her hand impulsively, and Arizona took it smiling. "Yes," she said simply.

"Then, we see how it goes."

"That doesn't mean that this isn't going to happen to me again, Arizona."

Arizona touched Callie's cheek. "I will never, _ever_ hurt you Calliope Torres. And there's nothing you can do about it," she laughed. "So, let's see how it goes."

"You know," Callie smiled, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**:) I hope the way it was written wasn't too confusing or distracting or whatever, but it was really the only way I could manage to tell the story like I wanted! I also apologise for how short it was but a long one's coming up (hopefully)! :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you thank you thank you for the reads and reviews – keep them coming! **

**PS. This was such a fun chapter to write, I love cuteness and there's lots to come! Enjoy :D **

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 8

A day after she'd decided to try dating Arizona, Callie was sitting in front of her television with Liliana curled up next to her. They were sharing a bucket of popcorn and watching _Bring It On_, one of their favourite guilty pleasure movies. All day long, Callie had been attached to her phone, sending text messages back and forth and surely making a large dent in the remainder of her cell credit.

"Who've you been texting all day long, Mom?" Lily asked curiously, tearing her eyes away from the national cheerleading competition that was happening before her eyes. "You've been glued to that thing," she observed.

Callie bit her lip sheepishly and looked up at her daughter. "No one," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mom!" Lily grinned with wide eyes. "You are totally not texting no one," she prodded her for details eagerly. "Who is it? Did you meet someone?" she asked, propping her chin up on her hands and looking at her attentively, waiting for the story.

Callie shook her head, trying not to break out into an embarrassed smile. "I didn't meet anyone," she denied. "And who I'm texting is none of your business!"

"Fine, then," Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me. You know that I'll find out who he is sometime."

Callie winced at the use of the word 'he'. "I wouldn't be so sure," she said honestly.

Just at that moment, the phone started to ring, and Callie jumped up from her position on the couch, "I'll get it!" she assured her daughter, trying to prevent Lily from going to answer it. Lily shrugged, not understanding the importance.

"Hello?" Callie said into the phone, trying not to sound eager.

"Hey," Arizona replied, happy to hear the sound of Callie's voice. "How are you?"

"Much better now that you've called," Callie smiled. On the other side of the line, Arizona couldn't help but grin stupidly. She had to admit, the woman knew how to flirt like a professional despite having been out of the game for the past seventeen years. "How about you?" Callie continued interestedly.

"Same here, of course," Arizona assured her. "So, I was wondering," she scrunched up her face nervously, "if you wanted to go out with me sometime soon."

Callie's breath caught in her throat. "Hmm," she said jokingly, recovering herself quickly. "I'll have to think about it."

Arizona laughed at this statement. "Okay, Calliope. You do that."

"Yeah, I've thought about it," Callie replied quickly. "And my answer is yes."

"Well, that's good then," Arizona said happily. "What are you doing on Wednesday night, after work?"

"Absolutely nothing," Callie insisted. "Except, of course, going out with you."

"You're not even going to check?" Arizona asked, chuckling.

"Nope, I don't need to," she shook her head with a grin. "If something comes up, I'll cancel it. This is more important."

"Don't flatter me, Calliope," the blonde said, continually amazed by her sweetness. "You're making me blush."

"And there's more where that came from. So, Wednesday?"

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll make sure Lily's out," she added under her breath.

"See you on Wednesday, then, Calliope."

"Okay," Callie said approvingly, before hanging up the phone and exhaling happily. Only three more days, she thought to herself, until her date with the woman she couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

When Callie arrived home from work at five on Wednesday evening, she couldn't help but spend the first few minutes after she got in the door just excitedly jumping around about the prospect of her date with Arizona. She'd shipped Liliana off to a friend's house under the pretence that she was going out with some friends for a drink and wouldn't be home until early in the morning. Of course, she couldn't help but feel bad about lying to her daughter, but she couldn't tell her about Arizona – she wasn't only a woman, which she surely would find awkward, but she was also her biology teacher. Things were complicated, and so until she was sure about Arizona Robbins, Lily couldn't find out.

After gulping down a glass of water, Callie practically ran upstairs and had a shower, blissfully bathing in the hot water before making sure to shave her legs both front and back. She planned on putting in more effort tonight than she ever had in her life, because when she was honest with herself, Callie wasn't sure she'd ever liked someone this much before, man or woman.

Rummaging through her extensive closet, she pulled out the new dark teal-coloured dress she'd bought especially for the occasion. "Perfect," she murmured under her breath with a smile. She needed to blow Arizona away tonight, and as she stepped into the dress and zipped it up, she hoped that it would do it. Then, Callie fixed her hair and makeup, thickly applying mascara, before grabbing her leather jacket and slipping on some toweringly high heels. She glanced at her watch as she made her way down the stairs to the living room of her house, and almost tripped when she realised it was ten to seven. After a few minutes of nervously sitting on the couch, the doorbell finally rang.

Callie jumped up and smoothed down her dress, rushing to the door. "Oh my God," her jaw dropped when she saw the blonde standing there, smiling. She couldn't begin to comprehend how amazing Arizona looked – she was wearing a tight red dress and tall gold heels, and her hair curled around her shoulders.

"Right back at you," Arizona breathed. "Calliope, you look," she trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Thank you," the dark haired woman replied with a gracious smile. "You ready to go, beautiful?"

"Of course," Arizona replied, grabbing her car keys and leading Callie toward her Mini. They climbed in, and spent the twenty-minute drive to the restaurant immersed in endless and easy conversation. Both of them found that they could talk to each other without even having to worry about awkward silences or conversation starters.

They pulled up at the restaurant and Arizona led Callie to a table for two, complete with candles and a bottle of expensive red wine. "Wow," Callie said, impressed. "This is nice!"

"Did you expect anything less?" Arizona laughed, gesturing for Callie to sit down before doing the same. "So, we're finally here," she smiled at her beautiful date.

"Yeah, we are," Callie reached across the table for Arizona's hands. "Is it as good as you hoped?"

Arizona shook her head, still smiling and squeezing Callie's hands. "No, it isn't," she said.

"Oh my God, please tell me you're going to be cheesy and say that it's better," Callie asked hopefully.

"You got me there, Calliope," Arizona laughed. "You know, I really like you. I know this started out weird, when I kissed you," she shrugged, "and then there was the whole debacle with your past to address. And there's still so much more to consider, but despite all that, I really, really like you, Calliope," she exhaled. "Sorry for blurting all that out," she chuckled in retrospect.

"You are _really _cute," Callie said matter-of-factly. "And I really, really like you too, Arizona. I'm glad I said yes to you."

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Me too, Calliope."

* * *

**Sorry for the cheesiness at the end ;) **


	10. Chapter 9

**:) Please R&R. **

Begin to Hope

Chapter 9

"Hey," Arizona answered her cell phone happily, having checked the caller ID. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Callie mused. "I just worked and stuff," she continued. "They needed a brief from me for today, so that took up most of my time considering I didn't start it until today."

"Ooh," Arizona said sheepishly. "That's my fault, isn't it?"

Callie laughed, "you could say that," she shrugged. "Not that I minded in the slightest."

"Good," she agreed. "So, I was wondering," Arizona asked, "what are you doing tomorrow, around lunch. Do you have a break?"

"I could take one for you," Callie said flirtatiously. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the school and have lunch with me," she offered, "just a casual thing. And I know that Lily will be there, in the school, but she knows that we're friends, so that shouldn't matter."

"That's very true," Callie nodded. "Yeah, okay," she decided, "I can do lunch."

"Great," Arizona said chirpily. "See you tomorrow, babe."

"Babe, huh?" Callie chuckled, interested. "I've never heard you call me that before."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Arizona apologised. She couldn't help be annoyed at herself for her lack of a filter. "It just kinda slipped out."

"No apologies, Arizona," she insisted with a smile. "I liked it."

"Oh," Arizona laughed. "Good. Anyway, tomorrow," she reminded her. "See you then."

Callie nodded to herself – she was never, ever going to pass up an opportunity to see Arizona. "Bye, _babe_," she added deliberately, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next day, Callie showed up at Lily's school, ready to have lunch with Arizona. She was wearing black pants, a silk top and her beaten up leather jacket, her usual work attire, and her long dark hair was pulled back into a wavy ponytail. Walking through the school, she finally made her way through the throngs of students to the teachers' lounge, where Arizona had said she'd be waiting for her come lunch time.

"Hey," the blonde woman greeted her with a tight hug when she got to the door. "I would kiss you," she whispered in her ear flirtatiously, looking around, "but it might be construed as a little too inappropriate for on school premises."

Callie laughed at this. "I'll let you get away with it," she scolded jokingly. "But just this once."

"Alright," Arizona agreed, pushing up the sleeves of the button down shirt she was wearing with black pants and black heels. "Now, food time," she grinned. "Is in the teachers' lounge okay? There's plenty of room, but you might have to deal with one or two of my colleagues," she warned.

"It's fine," Callie smiled, "I want to meet your friends, anyway."

"Okay, if you insist," Arizona replied with a smirk. "Just be warned," she continued as she opened the door to the large staff room, which was filled with teachers eating their lunch, working on laptops or grading papers. They went over to one of the couches and sat down, and Arizona grabbed a few dollars from her purse for the vending machine.

"What kind of chips do you want?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Callie.

"Just plain," she decided. "And a Coke, as well, please," she added with a grin.

"Getting bossy there, Calliope," Arizona commented playfully. She sat down and handed Callie her food.

"Hey Arizona, who's your friend?" a tall blonde woman suddenly asked curiously from across the room. She walked over to them, her hips swinging, and sat down next to Callie. She stuck out her hand, "Teddy Altman," she introduced herself. Callie laughed and looked at Arizona for help, who couldn't help but mouth, "I told you so."

"I'm Callie Torres," she accepted the woman's handshake, "Arizona's, uh, friend." Callie understood full well that divulging details of their relationship could easily put Arizona in an awkward situation, and so kept the terms of endearment to a minimum.

"Teddy's pretty much my best friend," Arizona told Callie, "apart from you, of course," she corrected. "So, I don't think it's gonna matter if I tell her that we're actually dating," she whispered.

"Oh," Callie laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Teddy," she smiled at the woman.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Teddy questioned interestedly.

"Only a couple of weeks," Callie said, "but it's going good, right?" she looked at the blonde woman sitting next to her.

Arizona scrunched up her face thoughtfully. "I guess so," she shrugged nonchalantly, before receiving a jab under her ribs from Callie, who looked at her, pretending to be hurt.

"Okay, fine," Arizona admitted, "it's going _very_ well. You happy?" she asked Callie.

"Definitely," she replied with a satisfied smile.

Teddy shook her head. "Ugh, I hate happy people," she commented bitterly. "Meanwhile, I haven't been out on a decent date since before I graduated high school. You, meanwhile," she looked at Arizona accusingly. "Have slept with about every willing woman in the area, as well as half in the cities over from here."

Arizona looked shocked, her mouth wide open. "No, I have not! Altman, you have _no idea what you're talking about_," she emphasised. "She's delusional," she turned to Callie, who was looking uncomfortable, and shrugged apologetically.

"Okay, okay," Teddy defended herself, "I'm not calling you a slut, but you always seem to be having sex with someone new, alright? That's not a negative, trust me," she insisted. "I'm not celibate by choice. You know," Teddy mused, "sometimes I think it would be totally easier if I were a lesbian. If I were a lesbian, would you be able to hook me up with some hot chick, do you think?" she asked Arizona, rambling. "Maybe, like, tall with red hair and killer legs?"

Arizona shook her head, already over her momentary frustration with her best friend. "I'm sure that could be arranged," she said drily, fully understanding Teddy's lifelong habit of letting her mouth overrule her brain. "Now, I'm gonna go grab us some dessert from the cafeteria, okay?" she turned to Callie and smiled.

"Sure thing," the Latina woman replied, still feeling awkward in the aftermath of Teddy's remark.

"Chocolate pudding, please Zona?" Teddy wheedled. Arizona just snorted and turned on her heel, leaving Callie alone with Teddy.

Callie sighed, "so, what you said before," she shrugged. She knew that she'd have to address the topic some time, and she'd prefer to do it without Arizona's presence. "What's with all the girls?"

Teddy closed her eyes, silently berating herself for having spoken too soon. "Arizona is," she tried to think of the best way to phrase her best friend's penchant for recycling women, "nomadic in most of her relationships. She never gets attached, and doesn't usually stay in the same place too long. There's valid reasons behind that that I'll let her explain in her own time. But," Teddy looked at Callie truthfully, "she already seems different with you. You're the first of her girlfriends I've met, _ever_," she insisted, "and I've known Zona for almost twenty years."

"Okay," Callie said quietly, relaxing slightly from Teddy's comforting words of advice. "I just want to make sure that she isn't going to dump my ass before we even start getting good," she chuckled, "because I don't think I can take that again. Arizona knows that."

"Then," Teddy said honestly, "I don't think she will. She really likes you, Callie, and she wouldn't hurt you on purpose. I can tell she values this relationship."

Callie nodded silently, breathing out in relief. "I do too," she said.

"Then that's good," Teddy smiled. "I can't see what could ever go wrong."

At that moment, Arizona walked back into the room. "What are we talking about?" the blonde asked, presenting Callie and Teddy with chocolate pudding cups fresh from the cafeteria, complete with white plastic spoons that reminded Callie of her high school days.

"You," Callie said truthfully.

Arizona cocked an eyebrow at this, looking pointedly at Teddy. "What did you say to her?" she asked with a sigh.

"She just told me more about how wonderful you are," Callie looked right into Arizona's eyes unfalteringly.

Arizona felt her cheeks flush a little bit, "well, that's good then," she joked. "After all, I am pretty wonderful."

* * *

**Looking back, I really loved writing this chapter! I hope you all like Teddy, because she's Arizona's best friend and we'll be seeing a lot more of her. And, if you liked her description of the perfect woman, maybe you should read my fanfic **_**Someone Like You**_** to find out who I was referring to ;) Message me if you want the link! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Please keep the reads and reviews coming – they keep me writing this fic!**

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 10

It was a Saturday night, and Liliana was staying over at yet another friend's house for the night. Callie took this as a sign not only that she had raised her daughter to be friendly and confident with people, but also that she should utilise her kid-free situation to spend some well-deserved time with Arizona. So, at six o'clock that night she found herself making her way over to Arizona's apartment for a homemade dinner.

She knocked on the door and stood there for a moment, adjusting the sleeves of her trademark leather jacket and shoving her hands nervously in the pockets of her jeans. Despite the fact that they had been dating for a few weeks, Callie still got anxious around the beautiful blonde woman – she was so kind, gorgeous and intelligent that she couldn't help but slightly intimidate the Latina, who despite being told otherwise didn't feel like she was up to par with the person she was dating.

Callie could hear Arizona's footsteps coming toward the door, and she leaned against the post in anticipation. "Hey," she smiled, once again stunned by how effortlessly stunning the blonde could look. Tonight, she was wearing low rise jeans and a black blouse, and her blonde waves cascaded down her back. "I missed you," Callie said honestly, giving Arizona a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too, Calliope," Arizona smiled, her arms still around the dark haired woman. She leaned in for another kiss and felt everything melt away, even just for a second. "Are you ready to taste my amazing culinary feats tonight?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"I'm totally ready," Callie assured her, taking off her jacket and hanging it off one of the chairs in the living room area. "Your place is great, by the way," she commented, "a lot of colour, I must say," Callie grinned, "but it wouldn't be your apartment any other way."

"Unlike your place," Arizona snorted, grabbing a bottle of wine and two deep wine glasses from the kitchen and making her way to where Callie was sitting. "You'd be hard pressed to find a colour amongst all the grey and black, you know."

"That's the way I like it, okay?" she defended her house. "So, what are you cooking?" Callie pressed onward, curling up on the couch and facing Arizona interestedly. She was sitting inches away, and it took a lot of willpower not to lean in once more and plant another kiss or two on the blonde.

"Well, I thought we'd have some pasta," she offered. "You like shrimp?"

"Yep," Callie smiled. "For future reference, I eat anything. Except for hard boiled eggs," she made a face.

"Good thing," Arizona mused, "I don't eat hard boiled eggs either."

Callie smiled at this similarity. "Do you need any help?" she asked, "with cooking or whatever?"

Arizona pondered this, "I guess I could use some, if you really don't mind," she shrugged. "You can dice those onions for me," she pointed, making her way into the kitchen with Callie following behind her. "I just need to do that, and then cut up the peppers before I boil the water for the pasta."

"Okay, sounds great," Callie picked up the onion and started chopping it into small squares with the large knife Arizona had set in front of her.

"Do you cook, Calliope?" Arizona asked interestedly while she chopped up peppers and tossed them into a cooking pot.

"Sometimes," Callie laughed in response, mentally evaluating her culinary skills. "I make a mean chicken picatta, that's for sure, but half of the time work is so hectic that Lily and I just get takeout. How about you?" she asked. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My brother taught me before he died," Arizona nodded, falling quiet. Callie whipped around and looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she frowned sadly. "If he was anything like you, I'm sure he was a great man."

"He was," Arizona brightened up, "he was a Marine. Died on duty," she continued, before shaking her head as if she were expelling the memories from her immediate consciousness. "Anyway, I think you're about done, so why don't you go sit down and drink your wine, and I'll have dinner ready in just a sec."

Within minutes, Arizona delivered two steaming plates of pasta to the table, along with another tall bottle of red wine as full as the first. She refilled their glasses and looked at Callie with a smile. "Be honest about the food, okay? I like criticism, most of the time."

Callie took a bite and immediately wanted more, "God, that's amazing," she remarked truthfully. "You should quit your day job," she said with a mouthful of pasta.

Arizona laughed. "Anything for you, Calliope," she replied.

* * *

After they had finished their meal, Arizona and Callie retired to the living room, where they settled onto the sofa, cuddling under a blanket. Arizona turned on the TV to a movie marathon – _Dirty Dancing _was playing, followed by _The Kids Are All Right_ – and let Callie lean her head on her shoulder. Stroking her hair, she wondered aloud before she could catch herself, "what are we, to you?"

Callie turned around from her position to look at her, with wide eyes. "Uh," she considered confusedly, "I'm not actually sure. What do you think?"

"Well," Arizona bit her lip, the skin around it turning bright white from the pressure. "I know what I _want _us to be, but what we are could be a totally different story."

"I think that's how I feel, as well," Callie told the truth. She was mesmerised by Arizona, completely and utterly intoxicated, but she had no idea how to define their relationship past flimsy desires and ideas of their future together. "If I was being honest, I'd tell you that if it were up to me, you'd be my girlfriend."

Arizona grinned, crinkling her nose. "I like the sound of that, you know," she admitted, looking Callie in the eye.

"Okay," Callie leaned in, tucking a piece of stray blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. "That's what we should be, then," she suggested. "You can call me your girlfriend, and I can do the same."

"Perfect," Arizona whispered, turning down the volume on the TV and focussing on Callie, her _girlfriend_. "Now, come here," she instructed softly, "I want to kiss you."

"Mmm," Callie leaned in happily, kissing Arizona on the lips slowly. "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

**Wooooo for double digit chapters! On a side note, if anyone has suggestions please don't hesitate to PM me, I love feedback! **

**Please keep up the wonderful reviews by clicking the button below ;) **


	12. Chapter 11

**This is a long chapter for me, so forgive me (or thank me, whichever you please)! Please R&R :D**

**PS. I'm sorry updates are taking so long! I'm in my final year of high school and right now I'm sitting all my exams that will inevitably determine my entire future so I'm kinda incapacitated by study, so forgive me! I promise to try and update more frequently!**

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 11

"Ah," Callie exhaled as she sank down on her couch, exhausted from a long day at the office. She tossed her handbag and laptop onto a neighbouring chair and put her feet up on the coffee table out of weariness. "Lily?" she called into the vicinity, and heard her daughter's footsteps nearing her.

"Hey, Mom," her daughter sat down next to her, tucking up her legs. "How was your day?"

"Unbelievable," Callie replied with an annoyed frown. "All I did was work. No breaks, nothing."

"Well," Lily smiled slyly, "there's always movie night to cheer you up."

Callie tilted her head, "I thought movie night wasn't until Friday," she said confusedly. Every month, when they were both free from commitments, she and her daughter would sit down in front of the TV with junk food and watch movie after movie until midnight. It was a tradition that didn't falter, no matter what was going on in their lives.

"Yeah, it was," Lily shrugged. "But I decided to bring it forward to tonight. There's a party I _really_ have to go to on Friday night."

"I thought we had that 'no parties until you graduate' rule, after the last time," Callie raised an eyebrow at Lily's eagerness. "There's no way I'm saying yes to that, Liliana."

"C'mon, Mom," Lily whined. "It's totally chaperoned, and you can even pick me up when it's done if you want."

Callie sighed; there was no use arguing with her. If there was any one resemblance most prominent between the two of them, it was their capacity to have it out until they got their way. "Fine, but my rules apply," she disciplined. "But as for having movie night tonight, there's nothing I can do, _mija_. I have plans tonight!"

It was Lily's turn to raise an eyebrow sceptically. "You have plans?" she asked incredulously. "Since when have you ever had plans?"

Callie opened her mouth, shocked. "Liliana!" she exclaimed, slightly hurt. "Yes, for your information, I do have plans. I'm just going out for a drink with one of my friends."

"Seriously?" she wrinkled her nose. "Which friend?"

Callie bit her lip hard, wondering if she should tell her who her new 'friend' was. It would surely freak her out, but she'd probably need to ease her into the idea of their lives being intertwined before she and Arizona told her that they were dating. "Uh, funnily enough, one of your teachers," she said truthfully. There was no use in lying, Callie thought hopefully to herself.

Liliana's eyes widened out of sheer embarrassment. "What?" she practically fumed. "Who?"

"Uh, your biology teacher," she shrugged, trying to act casual, "Miss Robbins."

"That is so weird, Mom," Lily commented after a moment, dragging out her words for emphasis. She shook her head as if she was trying to rid her mind of the picture. "So weird."

"Well," Callie said sternly, "you're going to have to get used to it, especially if you want this movie night to go ahead."

Liliana folded her arms impatiently. "And why would that be, Mom?" she sighed in frustration.

"Because if you won't let me go out for drinks with your teacher, she's going to have to come here instead," Callie said with a mischievous smirk.

"You wouldn't," Lily groaned with wide eyes. Callie could only imagine the utmost embarrassment that would come with spending a night hanging out with your teacher.

Callie skipped over to the phone and picked it up, "oh, I most definitely would."

* * *

"Change of plans," Callie announced to Arizona over the phone, referring to her recent conversation with her daughter. "We can't exactly have drinks tonight," she apologised, shutting the door to her bedroom so that Liliana wouldn't be able to listen to her conversation.

Callie could almost hear the disappointment in Arizona's voice, which gave her a tingly feeling inside – she was actually upset about being deprived of spending time with her. "Oh, okay," she shrugged off. "Another time?"

"Well, not exactly," Callie continued. "I was thinking you could join Lily and me for our movie night tradition," she suggested, hoping that her girlfriend would say yes. "We do it every month – sit down with take out and junk food, and just watch movies until midnight."

Arizona contemplated this, "and you don't think that would be too risky?" she finally asked. "I mean, we're not going to tell her for a while, right? That was the plan – tell her when we're sure."

"Right," Callie agreed with a nod. "But honestly, I was just thinking we could be careful about this," she explained her ideas, "it would give us a chance to hang out, and to familiarise Lily with us spending time together. Then, when we do tell her," she finished up, "the transition might be a bit easier."

Arizona said approvingly, "yeah, you're right. Plus, I was totally bummed when you said you had to cancel, so," she grinned. "What time do you want me to come over?"

"Is six okay?" Arizona couldn't help but begin to mentally assess her entire wardrobe and dream up an appropriate outfit. Every time she planned to see Callie, she still got jitters, even though they'd been officially dating for close to a month.

"Six is great," Callie replied. "Make sure to wear something hot," she changed her tone to a flirtatious whisper.

"Of course," Arizona laughed, "you too. Although, we don't want to make your daughter suspicious."

"True," Callie commented. "Anyway, I'll see you soon?"

"Sure thing, Calliope."

* * *

Arizona knocked on Callie's door at two minutes past six, her foot tapping nervously as she waited for her girlfriend to greet her. It was sure to be an interesting night, what with Callie's daughter around – they'd have to be careful not to interact in any way romantically, without running the risk of Liliana noticing and getting suspicious. The time would come for them to tell her, but they'd had conversations about it in the past, deciding they'd let her know they were together when they were sure their relationship wasn't going anywhere.

Callie finally came padding toward the door, and she opened it to find Arizona standing there with a smile on her face that she had happily learned, was reserved just for her. She shut the door quietly behind her, slipping outside, and planted a quick kiss on Arizona's lips. It was difficult for her to pull away – Arizona looked as beautiful as ever, wearing skinny jeans and a knitted jumper that hung off one of her shoulders, revealing a sexy sliver of bare, tanned skin.

"God, this is going to be torture, isn't it?" she asked with a chuckle. "How in the hell I'm going to control myself, I don't know."

"We'll just have to keep our desires in check, alright?" Arizona had already experienced many an occasion with Callie in which she'd had to push away her urges in favour of self-control, and she was sure she'd experience many more as their relationship went on. It was hard, being secret with the people around them, but it was harder having to face them right away. That's why they'd decided to come out, for lack of better words, when they were truly in love.

"Okay," Callie agreed reluctantly, brushing back a stray piece of long blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll try, but it's not going to be easy, Arizona."

"We have to learn to keep our hands off each other," she giggled. "Now, let's go inside. Where's Lily?"

"Oh, she's just ordering the pizza," Callie replied with a shrug, opening the door and leading Arizona inside. "Is pepperoni all good with you?"

"Definitely," Arizona grinned. "Oh, and I brought peanut butter cups, for after," she produced a brightly coloured package of chocolate from her purse before slinging it on a hook by the door.

Callie looked at the sweets. "My kid is gonna love you," she commented with a laugh.

"How did she take it?" Arizona enquired, biting her lip. "That her teacher was coming around for a movie night?"

Callie snorted, "like any other teenager would have," she admitted. "But she'll come around."

"Good attitude," Arizona chuckled.

Lily hung up the phone and turned toward her mom and her teacher sceptically. "Hi, Miss Robbins," she frowned.

"Hey, Lily," Arizona replied, trying to calm the multiplying butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She'd learned that the most important thing tonight was to end up on good terms with Liliana, because otherwise, she wouldn't be able to prove to Callie that their relationship had staying power. Making a good impression with the kid was key. "How are you?"

"Fine," Lily shrugged. "Kinda weirded out by the fact that my mom invited my biology teacher over, but if you guys are friends, then I guess that's okay," she admitted.

"Well, I brought snacks," the blonde woman offered with a wide smile, handing the package to the fifteen-year-old girl.

Lily nodded approvingly, already warming up to the presence of her teacher in her house, "these are like, my favourite candy ever."

Arizona laughed, "isn't that funny? They're mine too."

* * *

After three movies – _Friends With Benefits_, _The Proposal _and _American Pie_ – during which Arizona and Callie reluctantly sat on opposite sides of the couch as not to tempt themselves, the clock finally rolled around to midnight. Seeing as it was a school night, they had decided to stop the fun there, as opposed to continuing on into the early hours of the morning as per usual.

"Oh my God," Lily sighed exhaustedly, "I am so full, I don't even think I'm going to be able to get up."

"I know what you mean," Arizona echoed. Callie looked over at her two girls, sitting next to each other on the big four seater couch. It was an odd sight to her, especially considering the fact that Lily knew nothing of the reality of the situation, but it still managed to warm her heart considerably. If every day of the rest of her life could be like this, Callie mused, she would die a happy woman.

"Well, I'd better go," Arizona said unenthusiastically, not wanting to leave. She had had a very good time, to say the least, especially considering the fact that absolutely nothing romantic between her and Callie had occurred. "Thanks for having me over, you guys."

"You're welcome," Callie said with a knowing smile, looking into her girlfriend's eyes and winking. They made their way to the door, all three of them, and Arizona opened it to leave.

"Bye, Miss Robbins," Lily said quietly. Callie could tell that she was hesitant to demonstrate that she'd actually had a good time, but she hoped that she would be courageous enough to say it, for Arizona's sake. "You should come over again sometime. And bring chocolate," she instructed with a laugh.

"I sure will, Lily," Arizona responded, feeling overwhelmed and happy by the fact that Lily hadn't rejected her but instead, had seemed to enjoy herself. "And, when we're not at school," she shrugged, "you can call me Arizona if you want."

"Okay," Lily nodded. "Bye, Arizona."

Arizona turned with a smile, grabbing her bag and shooting Callie one more grateful look. "See you two ladies later."

* * *

**Ahhhh for long chapters (at least, long in my book). Hope you all liked, and please review! **


	13. Chapter 12

**:) NB. I couldn't remember if I'd said this was happening in a particular month, so the time frame here is late January. Please R&R!**

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 12

One Saturday evening that would otherwise be spent watching reruns and drinking herself into oblivion, Callie had happily made plans to stay over at Arizona's house for the night, because Lily was away for the weekend on honours camp, the high school's manipulative way of making kids study even more than they already did. It was late January, and the cold was unbearable, so she couldn't wait until she could curl up with a blanket and her girlfriend to warm the night.

"Hey," Callie called into the hallway of the house, having opened the unlocked door cautiously. "Babe?"

Arizona appeared from around the corner, wearing tights and a cute striped jumper, her hair haphazardly knotted on top of her head. "Hey, honey," she replied, walking toward the door to greet her. Callie noticed the way that her hips shook sexily from side to side as she padded to the front of the house.

"Come here," Callie instructed Arizona, pulling her in by wrapping her arms around her waist. She leaned in easily and kissed her girlfriend, long and deep as opposed to the brief pecking they'd done last time they'd seen each other, when they were fearful Lily would catch them. "Mmm," she murmured softly, "you taste good."

"So do you," Arizona replied in between kisses. "I'm excited you're spending the night," Arizona said happily, pulling away and grabbing Callie's hands. Although they'd been dating for a while now, they'd never done anything more than making out, and tonight was when they'd planned to 'seal the deal', for lack of better words.

"Me too," Callie nodded with a grin, snaking her hand around to Arizona's ass mischievously.

The blonde squealed and bit her lip. "Calliope!" she exclaimed. "Save it for later. We should eat first, right?"

"You're totally right," Callie agreed. "What are we having?"

"Curry okay?" she suggested. "Otherwise, we can just order pizza or take out, if you want."

"Curry sounds great," Callie smiled as they walked into the kitchen. She wandered in and grabbed two wine glasses, comfortable in her girlfriend's place as if it were her own, while Arizona retrieved a bottle of chardonnay from her makeshift cellar under the stairs. "I'll get some bowls."

Arizona heated up their food, which admittedly was leftovers from a previous night's dinner, and served it into the bowls. The two sat down at the table, across from each other, and began to eat their curry in satisfied silence.

"I've been looking forward to tonight for the whole week," Callie grinned as if she were divulging a huge secret. "I mean, not the Lily going away part, because I never like it when she's gone," she trailed off before shaking herself out of it, "but this part. The spending the night with you part."

"Trust me, so have I," Arizona said honestly. "Teddy's been asking me all these questions, trying to work out what's had me so excited. She had it down to two things," the blonde commented with a chuckle, "one, sex; or two, food."

"The only two things that Teddy thinks about," Callie observed, stifling her laughter.

"So incredibly accurate," Arizona agreed. "Oh, and being single."

"Yeah, you're right," she giggled, taking another bite of her food. "For the record," Callie clarified with a flirtatious smile, "I'm so glad I'm not single."

"Well, that's good then," Arizona decided, "because there's no way I'm letting a catch like you get away."

Callie sighed happily, finishing off the last morsels of her delicious dinner. She really couldn't remember a time that she'd been this happy in a relationship, even counting her first few months of dating with Mark or Erica. Sometimes, she had to admit, you just needed to let your heart do the thinking, even if that meant doing something out of the ordinary, like falling into a romance with another woman. "You know, I think we should take this upstairs," she remarked boldly.

Arizona raised an eyebrow sexily. "Oh, do you now?" she asked, getting up from her seat, leaving the empty and unwashed bowls from dinner abandoned on the table. "I have to agree with you there, Calliope."

* * *

The blonde took her girlfriend by the hand and led her up the stairs to her room, which was very colourful and Arizona-like, with a massive king bed right in the centre. She lay down on it, propping herself up by her elbow, and beckoned for Callie to join her. She did right away, and they began to make out, falling into an easy rhythm immediately. Callie's mind was a mess of thoughts, most of them about how sexy she found Arizona, or how lucky she counted herself to be right where she was.

Arizona ran her hand along Callie's back, reaching for her ass and grabbing it. Callie laughed and kissed Arizona harder, deeper and longer. Finally, they broke apart. "Do you want to?" Arizona whispered, trailing off. Callie nodded silently, unbuttoning her blouse hesitantly and tossing it on the floor to reveal a black lacy bra. Arizona did the same, and they resumed their furious kissing without their shirts. The blonde continued, reaching down to slide off Callie's skirt and stockings, and within a few seconds they were both on the bed in only their underwear. Callie could suddenly feel an unfamiliar pounding between her legs, like her pulse had shifted to accommodate her desires, and she bit her lip hard until it turned white. It had been a while since she'd had sex.

"Okay," she nodded, her breathing already turning ragged. "I think I'm ready," she said nervously, not totally certain that she really was.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked as if she were a mind reader. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and licked one of the fingers slowly.

Callie thought about this. Was she really ready? She hadn't had sex with a woman in seventeen years, almost, and it was once again unfamiliar territory. It felt good already, and there was no doubt she was turned on, but what if she fucked up? She didn't want to disappoint Arizona.

"What if I said I wasn't?" she finally asked, sighing audibly out of fear and shame. Arizona was close to going down on her, and she was brushing her off – she couldn't help but feel like a really bad person.

Arizona sat up, her hand still in Callie's. "I'd say, you're probably justified in your fears," she eventually admitted, after a short period of silence. "I mean, how long has it been since you've had sex with another girl?" she asked quietly, even though she knew the answer. "I get if you're scared. I would be, too."

"Do you hate me?" Callie asked worriedly. "I really want to have sex, Arizona," she said emphatically, "I mean, I'm turned on right now. I'm so turned on it hurts," she chuckled softly. "But I don't want to go too fast."

"I could never hate you, Calliope," Arizona said as if it pained her just to think of it, brushing back Callie's hair lovingly. "Whenever you're ready, I'm ready. Tonight, we can just make out," she suggested, "and then we can go to sleep. Together, in the same bed."

"You know," Callie exhaled in relief, "that sounds really, really great."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was such a tease ;) I just thought it may be a little more realistic if Callie were scared to begin with. I promise you a sex chapter soon. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Keep reading and reviewing please! :) :) :) I love it so so so much. **

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 13

"Momma!" Liliana Torres called into the hall of her house excitedly, running up the stairs to find her mother. Callie raised an eyebrow at this, surprised by her choice of words – she hadn't heard Lily call her 'momma' since she was a little kid. She knew that this could only mean one of two things – that she was asking for something ridiculously expensive, or that she was asking for something ridiculously unreasonable.

Lily stopped at the top of the stairs and came face to face with Callie, who was standing with folded arms and an expectant smirk plastered on her face. "Hi, honey," she waited, wondering what she wanted. "What's up? Not another party, I hope," Callie chuckled.

"No," Lily brushed off quickly, regaining her breath. "Guess who's coming to town?"

"If you say One Direction, I might just disown you," Callie snorted. Her daughter's music taste, or lack thereof, was incredibly questionable.

"Although that would be super amazing," Liliana admitted with a shrug, "that's not it."

"Then who, Lil?" Callie asked impatiently.

"Dad and Lexie!" she exclaimed happily. "He just called, like, five minutes ago."

Callie feigned a smile, despite her increasing nausea at the mention of her ex-husband. "Well, honey," she covered, trying not to wince obviously, "that's great."

Lily frowned, folding her arms with a knowing look. "You're not excited," she decided, pushing back the headband in her long, dark hair. "Why aren't you excited, Mom?" she shook her head, as if it were the strangest thing in her universe.

"I am, honey," she said truthfully, "you don't get to see your dad enough, so that's great news. But, Lily," she sighed, "don't expect me to be over the moon at the prospect. He's my ex-husband, for goodness' sakes."

"Okay," Lily replied reluctantly. "But, I told them they could stay here for the week, in the spare room. Is that alright?" she asked.

Callie nodded, trying to swallow her anger, "yeah, baby, that's fine," she lied.

Lily ran back downstairs ecstatically, singing some repetitive manufactured-pop song at the top of her voice, while Callie wandered into the spare bedroom and sank down on the couch messily. She tucked up her legs underneath her, thinking about the daunting prospect of seeing Mark and his wife. After a few minutes, she had easily decided the worst part about their impending visit to Seattle – she'd have to hide her relationship with Arizona from the man with the hands-down best instincts in the world.

* * *

"Hey, honey," Callie said tentatively into the phone. She'd called Arizona, hoping to let her know that Mark was coming to town, and so was sitting on the floor of her closet so that Lily would in no way be able to hear her conversation.

"Hi, babe," Arizona said with an audible smile. "How are you? You sound stressed," she observed.

"Yeah, you could say that," Callie admitted with a roll of her eyes, frustrated by the news she'd just received. This visit, she thought to herself, couldn't be more terribly timed. She was in a difficult phase in her relationship with Arizona, that awkward limbo between 'I like you' and 'I love you' where every second counted, and she didn't want Mark's teasing and occasionally inappropriate presence to screw anything up between them. "My ex-husband is coming to town with his five-year-old girlfriend," she scowled.

Arizona grimaced, "sounds like pure and utter joy, if I do say so myself. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I think we're going to have to hide this _really_ well, because he has an unbelievable sixth sense when it comes to relationships," she remarked. "But, that doesn't mean I want you to stay away, or whatever. I couldn't go a whole freaking week without seeing you, Arizona," Callie laughed and exhaled.

Arizona grinned, "I have to say, I agree with you there. A week without you, Calliope, would be…" she trailed off, unable to think of an adjective grim enough to describe what being apart from her girlfriend would feel like. "Anyway, I guess the safest thing to do is pretend to be just friends."

"You're right," Callie said approvingly. "That's what we do around Lily, so we might as well do the same around Mark and Lexie. So," she continued, trying to direct the conversation away from her ex as quickly as possible, "you should come over for dinner, when they're here. Save me from the gushy newlywed shit."

"Oh, God," Arizona exclaimed, laughing. "I'll definitely be there to save you from that."

"That's good, then," Callie replied with a hint of a smile. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Two days later, and Callie was reluctantly driving to the airport in her Jeep, Lily sitting alongside her humming to the piece of crap CD she'd insisted they listen to. They were going to pick up Mark and Lexie, which of course seemed like her worst nightmare. The only thing getting her through it all was Arizona, who in her mind stood for the one right decision she'd made since Mark had left her.

They arrived at the airport, and Callie parked the car in the only spot she could find, which of course came with an expensive meter. She and Liliana walked inside, and her daughter peered around in the hopes of seeing her dad and stepmom.

"Kiddo!" Mark yelled happily as he emerged from a sea of people and luggage. He picked Liliana up, despite the fact that she was fifteen and a tall five-nine, and whirled her around like he'd done since she was a little kid. Callie noticed Lexie trailing behind nervously, and she walked up to her with a smile and a wave that she hoped didn't come across too disingenuous.

"Hey, Lexie," Callie greeted the young woman, who put down the bags she was lugging and gave her husband's ex-wife an awkward hug.

"It's nice to see you, Callie," she said with a small smile. She turned to Liliana and wrapped her up in a hug. Mark, meanwhile, ambled over to Callie with a smirk. "Cal," he said nostalgically. "How's life?"

Callie tried to suppress her urge to roll her eyes. "I'm great, Mark," she said, totally truthful. In saying this, Callie realised that every time since they had divorced, Mark had asked her how she was when she next saw him, and every time, she'd lied and told him she was great. For the first time in five long years, she found herself telling the complete and utter truth, and that could be attributable to only one thing – Arizona.

* * *

**Sorry that the ending was a tad cheesy ;) PS. I just finished my most important exams, and now I have two weeks holiday! Expect updates! :) **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 already! :) :) **

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 14

A day had passed since Callie and Lily had gone to pick up Mark and Lexie from the airport, and now to Callie's frustration, her ex-husband and his new wife were sound asleep in her spare bedroom. Lily emerged from her room, looking lethargic with half-removed eye makeup smeared across her face and the indent of her pillow across one cheek.

"Good morning, sunshine," Callie observed sarcastically, with an amused snort. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Lily yawned, brushing sleep out of her eyes. "Are Dad and Lex still asleep?"

"Uh, yeah," Callie blinked, wondering whether Lily's world solely revolved around them, now. "So, I was thinking we'd go out for dinner tonight, the four of us. That sound good to you, _mija_?"

"Yep," she replied, a grin emerging. "We should go somewhere nice," she remarked, as if she assumed Callie were made of money. "Lexie bought me this _amazing_ dress from LA that I really want to wear."

"Hey!" Callie said, obviously offended. "What about the new stuff I got you?" she asked her daughter.

"But that's like," Lily shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "casual, tights and sweaters and stuff. I want to wear a dress."

"Fine," Callie sighed, rapidly becoming aware that she couldn't win with a hot twenty-five year old sleeping in the other room. "Make sure you're ready to go at six thirty," she instructed Liliana, grabbing her bag and phone and heading toward the garage. "I'll see you when I get home from work."

* * *

That night when Callie returned home, instead of exiting the car as per usual she sank back in her seat and grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She dialled Arizona quickly, firstly making sure no one had decided to come outside and was now looking at her like she was crazy. The phone rang a couple times, but finally her girlfriend's consistently sunny voice greeted her.

"Hey, baby," Arizona said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Callie smiled, almost forgetting the purpose of her phone call before blinking and remembering it again. "I was just calling to make sure we're all good for tonight."

"Of course we are," Arizona assured her, looking over with a small grin to her bed, covered in already-laid out clothes for the evening. "I've been practicing my acting skills and everything. You'd be proud," she laughed.

"Well, that's good," Callie replied, relief washing over her even just a bit. She was noticeably stressed about the night – her ex-husband and her girlfriend were going to have to meet each other, but the aim of the game was to convince Mark that there was nothing going on at all. Considering his radar for all things relationships, Callie knew it was a long shot. "All you gotta do," she explained for Arizona for what seemed to be the hundredth time, even though she knew the blonde had picked it up ages ago, "is bump into us and act all surprised, and then pretend to be totally embarrassed when I suggest you join us for dinner."

"I've got it, Cal," Arizona promised enthusiastically. "Seriously, don't freak out any more than you already are."

"Ugh," Callie groaned, "you know me way too well."

"It's a talent," Arizona said flirtatiously. "Anyway, I'll see you sometime after seven, alright babe?"

"Sounds perfect," Callie nodded, "see you then."

* * *

Seven o'clock came quickly, and Callie begrudgingly put effort into her appearance, the only motivation to do so Arizona's presence. Lexie and Mark appeared from their room, the young woman in a tight black bandage dress that Callie hoped was nothing like the one she'd bought for her daughter. "You two ready to go?" Callie asked them with a somewhat contrived smile.

Mark nodded, the smirk he kept on his face at all times as present and mocking as ever. It was as if she was one big joke to him, and when they were married, she'd loved to tease him about it. Now, it wasn't endearing but frustrating, like he was laughing at where her life was.

"Okay then," she shrugged, feeling useless, "Lily's in the car, so we can get going."

The drive over was punctuated with conversation about Mark and Lexie's life in California, about when they were going to have kids, and how Lily should come stay with them over summer break. Although Callie objected to this, she kept silent. She didn't care about Mark; she had a wonderful person in her life that couldn't be rivalled. Though, Callie still couldn't help but be frustrated at the fact that the man, along with his model wife, could waltz into Lily's life and charm the pants off of her.

They pulled up at the restaurant, Callie parking her Jeep in a spot that was probably far too compact for her large vehicle, and all four traipsed inside. Lily made sure to sit next to her dad, a gesture Callie couldn't discern whether she thought was sweet or just sickening. Finally, after what felt like hours of small talk and two whole bread baskets later, Callie noticed blonde hair in the corner of her eye, and whipped around to come face to face with her girlfriend. She eyed her knowingly, and Arizona walked over, pretending to be shocked.

"Hi, Calliope!" she said, as if it were the most impossible coincidence that they had managed to run into each other. She smiled at Lily, giving her a small wave.

"Arizona!" Callie exclaimed, going along with the ruse. "Fancy seeing you here," she commented. "Mark, Lexie, this is Arizona Robbins," she introduced, looking over at the couple with a smile. "She's my friend, and Lily's teacher."

"Nice to meet you," Mark stood up from the table and shook her hand. Lexie smiled, imitating her husband.

"You should join us," Callie said, as if the thought had just occurred to her. She touched her arm, trying not to seem sexual whilst remaining friendly. "I mean, Mark and Lexie wouldn't mind, would you guys?" she turned to them. Mark shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, I couldn't," Arizona pretended convincingly. "Wouldn't I be intruding?"

"Of course not," Callie emphasised, signalling the waiter for another chair and place setting. "Sit down, I insist," she instructed the blonde woman, who shrugged and sat down demurely. Once the conversation had resumed its flow, Callie looked sideways at her girlfriend and winked. The evening, she realised, had just gotten a whole lot more enjoyable.

* * *

A few hours later, and Callie found herself driving home after what had been a much more interesting and fun night than she'd expected. After Arizona had arrived, she'd calmed down although she was still concentrated on keeping up her elaborate ploy, and had finally relaxed. Mark and Lexie, she had realised, weren't as bad together as she'd thought – Lexie had actually made intelligent conversation far beyond what Callie had projected were her capabilities, and Mark hadn't spent the entire time fawning over his wife or looking at her breasts. "Okay," Callie sighed, pulling up to the house and turning around. "Well, thanks for that great night, everyone."

"It was good, wasn't it?" Mark smiled genuinely, a change from his usual judgmental smirk. They all walked inside together, and after a few minutes Lily decided she was going to bed. Lexie followed behind her, leaving Mark and Callie alone in the kitchen. "Want some coffee? Or water?" Callie offered, feeling awkward around her ex.

Mark sat up on one of the stools and raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head as if he were analysing her every move. "How long have you been seeing Blondie?" he asked. There it was, she groaned inwardly – the exceptional relationship radar Mark was famous for, accompanied by the trademark smirk she surely hadn't missed.

Callie pursed her lips, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she responded drily. She grabbed two cups from the cupboard above her stove and poured water into them, thrusting one at Mark with obvious signs of her frustration. He was still concentrated on her, waiting for an honest reply.

"Yes, you do," Mark commented accusingly. "I was only married to you for ten years; I can tell when you're lying. Right now, the chance that you're telling the truth is about as likely as pigs flying."

Callie sighed and hoisted herself up onto the counter, looking him in the eye. "Fine," she admitted grudgingly, "I should have known there was no getting around you. We've haven't been together for very long," she said truthfully, "almost three months."

Mark nodded. "Well, I think that's great."

Callie raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Why are you okay with this?"

"Because we're not married anymore," Mark shrugged. "And I want you to be happy, no matter how much you want me to go die in a ditch somewhere half of the time," he joked, grinning at Callie.

She bit her lip, not sure whether to be made uncomfortable by the situation or to feel relieved. "Thanks, Mark," she finally got out.

"You're welcome, Cal," he said honestly. "Now," he looked down at the glass of water in front of him and downed it in one quick swig. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning," he walked out of the room with one last wink. Callie, still sitting on the countertop, heaved a sigh of pure relief. One down, she thought to herself about having told Mark, only the rest of the world to go.

* * *

**Okay so I know that was kind of a random storyline and totally unbelievable but anyway :) I love you guys, keep reviewing and reading and all that! PS. I know Lexie may seem like a bit of a bitch but don't stress – I love Slexie (8x24 was pretty much the only time I've ever cried at a TV show, apart from Calzona's wedding) and will be sure to make their relationship with both Callie and Lily much more attractive as time passes. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, alerts, reads! :) I seriously appreciate them a lot. **

**PS. Note the rating change. I'm not too great at sex scenes so please forgive my lack of expertise. **

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 15

"Mom!" Lily hollered, bounding up the stairs to the second floor, where Callie was sprawled out on her bed after a long day at work. It was the last day that Mark and Lexie would be staying with them before returning to California tomorrow, and coincidentally, also the day before Lily had a week's vacation from school. It seemed to Callie that the madness was due to finally end, and so the world had decided to be cruel and give her even more to stress about as soon as the first was over.

"Hey," she grinned at her daughter, putting down the magazine she'd been reading. "How was cheerleading practice?" she took in Lily's tiny pleated skirt and top, trying not to judge aloud.

"It was fine," she shrugged. "I have much more important things to ask you though, than talk about cheer practice."

Callie raised an eyebrow. She'd known this was coming. "And what would that be?" she questioned, sceptical as ever.

Lily sat down on the bed and flashed her a winning smile, teeth and all. "Daddy and Lexie asked me if I want to come back with them to California for the week," she said sweetly.

"Oh, they did, did they?" Callie asked with pursed lips, somewhat disbelieving that Mark would do such a thing without asking her permission first.

"Well, he mentioned it," Lily shrugged, "but he said he'd ask you at some point. Anyway, can I go?" she said with a charming grin Callie could only attribute to Mark's half of her genes. She mulled this over, estimating all of the possible outcomes of allowing her kid to roam around California for the week with her dad and his wife. When she thought about it logically, not much could happen to her, and despite how much she really didn't want to, she grudgingly trusted Mark.

"You know what?" Callie asked rhetorically, "I think you should go, Lil."

Her daughter's mouth gaped slightly at this. "Seriously?" she asked with a burgeoning grin.

"Yes," Callie insisted. "Now go, before I change my mind."

* * *

The next day, Callie found herself behind the wheel of a car packed full of both suitcases and people, namely her daughter, ex-husband and his wife. She was driving to the airport, the precursor to a week free of stress that came with the knowledge that Lily would be okay with her dad and stepmom in California. They pulled up outside the domestic terminal and Callie manoeuvred the car into a five minute zone, parking quickly and stepping out to help Lily with her bags. She was definitely her mother's daughter – Liliana had packed a total of four bags for a week-long stay, including a massive suitcase that Callie would bet she could fit in herself. They lugged the suitcase out of the car together, and Mark and Lexie grabbed their luggage as well. Lily turned to her mom and smiled.

"I'll see you next week, mom," she said, showing no signs of unhappiness to leave her only full time parent for a whole week's stay in another state. "You'll be here to pick me up, right?"

"I sure will," Callie replied, leaning in to hug her daughter. "Have an amazing time, and make sure to call me at least once before I get too worried."

"Will do," Lily said absentmindedly, getting a grip on all of her bags and turning to Lexie. "We ready to go, Lex?" she asked her stepmother, who seemed to have equally as many bags as the teenager. Maybe it was a chick thing, Callie thought to herself.

She smiled at her ex-husband's new wife, realising for the first time in their week's stay that she really wasn't as bad as she'd thought, despite her age. She seemed smart, too, and friendly. Maybe Callie needed to take time out to get to know her – hell, it wasn't her fault she'd fallen for Mark. Callie had made the same mistake herself. "Take care of her, Lexie," Callie instructed with a grin. The younger woman laughed, a twinkle in her eye that Callie hadn't noticed before. That probably came with the sense of trust Callie was trying to evoke.

"I definitely will," she pulled Liliana into a jokingly rough hug. "We better get going, though," she looked at Mark for confirmation, who grabbed his trolley of suitcases and nodded. "Thanks for having us, Cal," he said gratefully, and the three of them set off with nothing more than a wave.

Once Callie was settled back into the surprisingly empty Jeep, she looked around and sighed. The one person that controlled what she did, her daughter, was gone for the week, but instead of exciting her it just left a hole in her heart. Sticking the key into the ignition, she vowed to make the best of it. Something that meant spending as much time as she could with Arizona.

* * *

Callie pulled up outside Arizona's house without even a warning, jingling her house keys in hand like she did when she was nervous. This was a risk, and a big one at that – sure, they'd been dating for a while now, but they still didn't appear unannounced at each other's places. Callie was making it a first.

She rang the doorbell nervously, the same feeling she always got before she saw Arizona, as if she were on the borderline of throwing up the entire contents of her stomach and screaming happily like an obsessive teenage girl. Arizona opened the door; after all, it was a Saturday morning and she was about to have an entire week off work. She was wearing a worn grey t-shirt that hung off her in all the right places and very skinny jeans that accentuated her ass, two things Callie, as Arizona's girlfriend, basked in her right to observe.

"Hey, gorgeous," Callie said with a cute, lopsided smile as she leaned against the door. Arizona bit her lip with a happily surprised grin.

"This is nice, Calliope," she commented, her eyes lighting up. She cocked her finger at her girlfriend, signalling her to come towards her for a kiss. Callie touched Arizona's cheek with one hand whilst snaking the other one around to her ass, which was tight and round as usual. She leaned in, lightly brushing their lips together, before passionately crashing into her. Arizona fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Latina woman's waist.

"Mm," Arizona murmured, still enveloped in the kiss. "I missed you a whole lot for two days."

"Me too," Callie replied. "So, guess what?" she asked excitedly as she pulled away.

"What?" Arizona humoured her with a smile.

"I am officially kid-free for a week," she explained, "Lily's with Mark and Lex in LA, and I have absolutely no responsibilities."

Arizona bit her lip cheekily, "well, that's exciting. What are we gonna do during this kid-free week?"

Callie shrugged, "well, I had planned on spending every waking moment with my beautiful girlfriend. If that's okay with her?" she asked hopefully. Although a couple of weeks ago she'd balked at the prospect of having sex with Arizona – she just hadn't been ready for that – these days she was consistently turned on by the woman. Honestly, Callie thought to herself, she'd probably explode if she didn't get into Arizona's bed within the next couple of hours.

"Oh my god," Arizona nodded with wide eyes and a happy smile, "that would be amazing by her."

"Well," Callie suggested nervously, "maybe we should just take this upstairs."

Arizona grinned, grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her toward the stairs that led to the bedroom. "Y'know, Calliope, I thought you'd never ask."

As soon as they reached the bed, Callie laid down on it relaxedly, setting Arizona in motion. The blonde woman leaned in hungrily, kissing Callie deeply like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough, her hands made her way down to Callie's shirt, which she tugged up before stopping a moment.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked worriedly. A million thoughts ran through her head like they never had before.

"Nothing," Arizona exhaled, still fixated on her girlfriend. "You're just beautiful, that's all."

Callie smiled and beckoned for Arizona to lean in. The blonde obliged, and Callie pushed her hair back to whisper into her ear. "So are you," she insisted softly, and Arizona chuckled happily before laying down next to her. Callie reoriented herself so that she was now looking down at Arizona, her long blonde hair splayed across the pillow like some heavenly creature. They kissed rapidly, eagerly, and before Callie knew it Arizona was tugging at her shirt again. "Go," she nodded quickly, reciprocating by running her hands up the bare skin under Arizona's paper thin shirt and pulling the flimsy material over her head. All of a sudden they were closer, skin to skin, and Arizona reached up and unhooked Callie's bra. Despite the sexual air in the room, Callie couldn't help but giggle at the fact that sex was definitely easier with a woman in one way – they already knew how to unclasp a bra with one easy click.

"What are you laughing at?" Arizona chuckled contentedly, their situation not yet thick with the heavy breathing and intense desire of actual sex.

"Nothing," Callie shook her head, before pulling her bra free and tossing it on the floor. Arizona reached up and cupped her girlfriend's breasts in her hands. Callie wrapped her legs, clad in tight jeans, around Arizona and pushed forward, kissing and kissing her until her lips felt raw.

"Are you ready?" Arizona asked, making sure this time. "You seem ready," she observed with a sparkle in her eye.

Callie grinned, taking one look at her girlfriend laid out on the king-sized bed in just a pair of pants. Arizona was perfect. In response, she lowered her position and unzipped Arizona's even tighter jeans, stretching the fabric until she was only in her underwear. Callie whipped off her own pants and crashed into Arizona.

"You're definitely ready," Arizona half-teased as she felt Callie's wetness. And from then on, everything seemed surreal to the both of them. Arizona ran her hands up Callie's body to her panties, slipping a hand along the side of the G-string she was wearing to pull them off. They tumbled into the bed, and Arizona moved close to Callie. Bravely, she slid a finger in, and then two, feeling how ready Callie really was for her. Their bodies became syncopated rhythm, moving in time with each other, until finally she had her girlfriend's back arched, calling her name to the ceiling.

Finally, three rounds later, they were both laid out on the bed, fulfilled and exhausted. Callie turned toward her girlfriend, who was stretched out peacefully, half-asleep.

"Hey," she nudged her, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder and propping herself up so she could look at Arizona.

Arizona cracked open an eye, before wriggling gently and smiling widely at Callie. "Hey," she whispered. "Did you like that?"

Callie raised an eyebrow with a massive grin on her face. "I _loved _that."

"Good," Arizona replied. "Me too."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked that chapter ;) I also have an important request – is anyone out there a native speaker of Spanish? My language abilities are limited to English and Italian so I would really appreciate some help for my next chapter, otherwise you guys will be reading clunky, Google-translated shit that probably means nothing. Thank you in advance, and message me if you think you'd be willing to help! It's just a few (somewhat dirty) sentences but I would be so grateful! :) xxxx**


	17. Chapter 16

**I AM SO SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! AGH ENd caps, I've been in exams and I just finished my last piece of high school assessment yesterday so yayyyyy! Now I have time to devote to fanfiction ;) **

**WARNING, SMUT AHEAD! I should not be allowed to write sex. Because when I do, my chapters end up ridiculously long like this one! Enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 16

When Arizona woke up the next morning, she blinked blearily to find Callie's limbs entangled with hers, like a vine on a tree. She looked over at the sleeping Latina, stunning even with her mouth hanging half open, and traced along her cheek with her finger gently. After a minute, Callie scrunched up her face and reluctantly opened her eyes. Finally, she couldn't help but think to herself, she wasn't waking up to the depressing sight of an empty king bed.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, who was still running a long, elegant finger along her face out of endearment. Arizona stopped and rolled over so that they were facing each other, propped up on their elbows.

"Hi," the blonde woman replied happily, pulling the sheet up around her for some extra warmth.

Callie pouted sadly, "don't do that," she insisted her. "I waited long enough to see you naked. You know, it would be really great if you just walked around all the time without clothes on," she suggested hopefully, slipping her hand under the sheet and trailing her fingers softly along Arizona's spine. The blonde shivered in reply.

"Okay, I'll never wear clothes again," Arizona agreed with a joking grin, "as long as you do the same."

"Deal," Callie laughed. "What's the time?"

Arizona rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her watch off the bedside table next to her. "Eight," she noted, before resuming her previous position and pulling her girlfriend in to her. "You don't have to be at work until later, right?"

"Yup," Callie agreed, running a hand through her long, dishevelled hair. "That's one of the perks of owning the firm you work for. I said I'd be in by twelve, though."

"That gives us four hours," Arizona breathed, raising an eyebrow at Callie playfully. Even though they'd gone around three times last night, she couldn't help but want more. The woman was intoxicating. Every now and then, Arizona felt like pinching herself to make sure it was all real.

"Mmm," Callie murmured, leaning in closer and winding a hand around to the small of the blonde's back. Arizona hooked her leg around Callie, but they were suddenly too close to the edge of the bed, and so within seconds they found themselves in a giggling heap on the floor.

"Well, that was sexy," Arizona joked as Callie laughed uncontrollably. She leaned over her, and when Callie opened her eyes finally she was face to face with the beautiful woman. Still amused by the way that they'd so quickly ended up on the floor of the bedroom, Callie took Arizona's face in her hands. "_Eres muy hermosa,_" she whispered in Spanish. Arizona felt herself choke on her breath as her girlfriend became even more sexier. For some reason, the intrigue of being spoken to in a foreign language completely out of her comprehension was a major turn on, and Arizona could feel herself getting wetter by the second. "I have no idea what that means," she said honestly as Callie's hands moved to cup her ass, "but keep talking."

"It means that you're beautiful," Callie responded tenderly, "and if you like it, then I will."

"Trust me," Arizona breathed, "I like it a lot." Even that seemed like an understatement to her, as she felt her will weaken from the Spanish escaping Callie's lips. Not wanting to talk anymore, the blonde set her gaze firmly on her beautiful girlfriend and melded their mouths together quickly in a passionate embrace. Callie began to emit quiet moans as their tongues met, and Arizona felt the satisfaction of feeling her every emotion through their kiss. Moving faster than they had last night, Callie reciprocated by running her hands up Arizona's back and unhooking the soft sports bra she'd slept in.

"_Quiero hacerte el amor, nena_," Callie whispered once again in her native tongue. They kept kissing, Callie lightly nipping Arizona's lips with her teeth. She felt the blonde groan from under her and smiled, trailing kisses down to her collarbone and between her breasts. Callie cupped one of them in her hand, rolling her fingers around her nipple slowly and firmly. Arizona drew a sharp intake of breath and pulled Callie closer. She wasn't used to being the one taken care of during sex, but it felt amazing. It was like she was losing control under the Latina's every touch.

"You're amazing, Calliope," Arizona leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again, pulling Callie's head up to meet hers.

"So are you," Callie replied, and Arizona could tell she was wholeheartedly serious from the admiration in her beautiful brown eyes. After they broke their stare, Callie moved downward, kissing and licking the skin of her stomach. Sexy as ever, she grabbed the thin fibres of Arizona's underwear in her teeth and pulled them down off of her in one swift movement. "This is totally not your first rodeo," Arizona released a laugh whilst simultaneously feeling her wetness become unbearable. Her pulse shifted noticeably and she could feel her desire pounding heavily. Callie smirked sexily up at her and kept going, licking the insides of her legs until she reached Arizona's waiting mound. She cupped it with one hand, and Arizona couldn't wait any longer.

"Go, Calliope," she insisted out of sheer want, trying not to groan her words. "Please."

"_Cualquier cosa por ti_," Callie's breathing was beginning to grow ragged to match her girlfriend's. Arizona felt a finger enter her and gasped as she thrust it in and out a few times, before deciding she was sufficiently ready for her to add another finger. Arizona moaned into Callie's shoulder as she pushed her hips into her, the sound muffled slightly. Arizona bit down on her girlfriend's skin gently, making Callie gasp with her at the searing, wonderful pain.

"More," Arizona choked out amidst a happy moan. Callie obliged and, after thrusting her fingers in and out one more, hard time, she moved down to give Arizona her full attention, replacing her fingers with her tongue. Arizona felt like she was gasping for air as Callie licked her clit.

"Come for me, baby," Callie said only loud enough for her to just hear. "I know you can."

"I'm close, Callie," Arizona insisted as her entire body convulsed from Callie's touch. The brunette woman once again moved back to using her fingers, rapidly thrusting them in and out whilst she licked her girlfriend's erect nipples at the same time. Both women felt it, that amazing sensation of fulfilment, when Arizona finally released and came. Callie kissed her forcefully whilst she rode out her orgasm, Arizona biting down on her lip as a wave of bliss overcame her. Finally, the two women sighed and collapsed next to each other, Callie absentmindedly licking her girlfriend off her fingers whilst Arizona looked on, still full of utter desire despite having just come harder than she'd ever done in her life.

"_Eres increible_," Callie whispered, pulling Arizona's head onto her chest and stroking her long, blonde hair. Arizona's heart was still beating like crazy, and Callie could feel her own pulse flickering fast. "That means that you're amazing," she grinned, informing her girlfriend. She'd have to teach Arizona Spanish, she thought, she used it a lot around Lily and at home. Plus, it worked wonders in the bedroom.

Arizona propped herself up and looked into deep chocolate brown eyes. "You're the amazing one," she praised her exhaustedly. "I can safely say you're the best sex I've ever had."

Callie felt herself swell with pride and, of course, intense desire. "Right back at you, baby." She checked her watch, realising they'd only used up a quarter of their allotted time together. "Wanna go again?" the Latina asked mischievously, grinning slyly at Arizona.

Arizona raised an eyebrow as if that was a stupid question. "Are you kidding me?" she laughed. "Of course I want to go again. But this time," she began to trail her hands down Callie's naked body, "it's all about you, baby."

Callie bit her lip as Arizona quickly moved down. "_Oh __Dios mío_," she exclaimed in Spanish, before willingly giving herself over to Arizona's touch. It was going to be a good morning.

At eleven thirty, a few hours after they'd woken up, Arizona stood by the door and stuck her bottom lip out at her girlfriend. "Don't go," she whined, fully realising that she sounded like a five-year-old and resigning herself to not caring. Their morning had been the definition of heaven, but Arizona didn't want to spend the rest of the day alone.

"I have to go," Callie shrugged sadly. She didn't want to leave Arizona either, that was for sure, and the most part of her time at work would definitely be spent thinking about the past three or so hours. "I'll try and get off as early as I can, not that I have anyone to answer to," she chuckled, "and then I'll come home and make you dinner."

Arizona tried not to smile but failed miserably. "That sounds good," she had to agree. "And then, later," she wiggled her eyebrows cheekily, leaving the rest of her sentence unsaid for obvious reasons. Callie nodded silently, feeling herself grow more turned on by the second, and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.

"I'll see you later, baby," Callie smiled affectionately, before tearing herself away from the beautiful blonde woman before her and walking toward her car, looking back only once to see Arizona waving from the window.

* * *

That night, when Callie pulled her Jeep into the familiar driveway of Arizona's place, she excitedly made for the door. She had planned on cooking for Arizona, because the blonde was terrible at anything culinary that wasn't a simple pasta or a toasted sandwich, but a few hours earlier she'd received a cryptic text telling her that there would be no need to cook. When Callie reached for the door, it flew open before her hand even reached the knob.

"Calliope," Arizona beamed at her. Callie took in her girlfriend's appearance – sexily curled hair, a skin tight black dress, towering heels and a look she knew was only for her. She couldn't help but melt and hope to God that she'd be able to come home to a sight like this every day for the rest of her life.

"You look beautiful, baby," Callie smiled, suppressing her intense need to rip the blonde's clothes off. She really needed to learn to control herself around Arizona, although anyone who saw her would wholeheartedly agree that was a difficult task.

"Thank you," Arizona grinned, leading her girlfriend inside and straight past the kitchen. The dining room looked normal, so Callie assumed that they were going out. "Now," Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders to grab her full attention, "go upstairs and get changed, and I'll see you in a minute."

"Alright," Callie replied. "What should I wear?"

"Something sexy," Arizona grinned back at her girlfriend wickedly. Callie raised an eyebrow at this and continued up the stairs to Arizona's room, where all her stuff for staying the week was strewn messily all over the place. She grabbed a tight blue dress that made her boobs look good and tugged it on, fixing her hair while she went. Finally, she grabbed the only pair of heels she'd brought with her, slipping them on as she walked down the stairs hurriedly and into the living room. Arizona stopped her as soon as she reached the bottom step.

"Wow," the blonde grinned, leaning against one of the walls. "You're sexy, you know that?"

"Oh," Callie scoffed playfully, "I am totally aware of that, but thank you. Now, where are we going for dinner?"

Arizona laughed and crinkled up her nose adorably. "Here," she said simply with a big grin.

Callie did a double take. "Here? You actually cooked?" The disbelief she was feeling right now was overwhelming – Arizona was a self-proclaimed domestic disaster and Callie had never eaten anything she'd cooked on her own. She wasn't sure whether to be proud or scared for her life.

"Yep," Arizona replied happily, while simultaneously trying to conceal her nervousness. She took her girlfriend by the hand and led her into the dining room, which she'd filled with little tea light candles to make it look special. Callie gasped and looked at the woman standing next to her.

"You put in so much effort!" she exclaimed. "This is amazing, Arizona."

"Anything for you, Calliope," the blonde replied. "The perfect woman deserves the perfect night," she said in all honesty, with not a sign of exaggeration or insecurity. "Now, let's eat."

Callie laughed as she sat down in front of a steaming bowl of pasta. "And hope to God your cooking doesn't kill us."

* * *

**Charlotte's Notes:**

**FIRSTLY, A BIG THANK YOU x100000000 to Pha88 who helped me with the Spanish 333**

Um, so this was just sex and then unrelated fluff. Sorry (even though I totally don't think I should be apologising for Calzona lovin'). Apart from that, **I really need your help!** I want to bring Lily back in Chapter 18 but I'm still lost on whether I want them to tell her or not – for one, I think it would be good for her to know and to explore that dynamic but I want to know if you guys still want just the Callie/Arizona relationship for a bit longer. If I kept with that and had her find out a few chapters later (maybe like Chapter 22) I have a storyline planned with lots of Arizona being sad and Callie comforting her. Let me know please in either a PM or review! It means so much! :) :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Wooo hooo cute date time! PS. This one is long by my standards, because first we have the date, then some stuff about Callie's family, and then stuff about Arizona's family. Sheesh! **

* * *

Begin to Hope

Chapter 17

"Morning, sunshine," Arizona joked as she wandered into the kitchen of her house. Callie was slumped on one of the bar stools, resting her head on the countertop and sipping the largest mug of coffee she'd ever seen. After their dinner date the night before, the two of them had proceeded to drink wine and talk until one in the morning, and unlike Arizona, after fifteen years of close-to-sober parenthood she wasn't great at holding copious amounts of liquor.

"Why are you always so chirpy?" Callie asked with the closest thing to a smile she could muster. "Don't get me wrong, I love it, but isn't it exhausting?" she joked.

"I'm just excited for our date today," Arizona walked over to peck her girlfriend on the cheek. It was their last whole day together before Lily came home from staying with Mark and Lexie in California, and they had planned on making the most of it. Callie was taking Arizona on a surprise date to say thank you for putting her up for the week, and Arizona had no idea where they were going. "You're not gonna blindfold me, are you, Calliope?" the blonde asked curiously, still intrigued by the idea of a mystery destination. Callie snorted at her girlfriend's blatant sexual insinuation.

"Why, would you like it if I did?" she joked, getting up from her stool and walking around to the other side of the countertop. She poured herself another cup of coffee, noting that she should probably stop inhaling her caffeine sooner rather than later.

"Are you offering?" Arizona raised an eyebrow sexily, leaning over the countertop. Callie close to choked on her coffee and mentally renounced her tough bitch status just for a second. This woman could make her go weak at the freaking knees.

"Anyway," Callie shook her head to rid her mind of images that certainly weren't PG-13. "You'll have to wait to find out where we're going. Just make sure to bring an overnight bag," she hinted cryptically before returning to her coffee. Watching Arizona try and figure it out, Callie thought to herself, was going to be the cutest thing she'd ever witnessed in her life.

* * *

"Is it camping?" Arizona scrunched her face up, turning to Callie, who was in the driver's seat. She'd been guessing for the past twenty minutes of their drive, and the Latina woman had being trying everything she could to get the blonde to shut up, even though it was super adorable to watch her sweat and freak out. "You know, I really hate camping, Calliope."

"I know you do," Callie smirked at the thought of Arizona out in the middle of nowhere, trying to pitch a tent and cook food on a campfire. That would be a total disaster if there ever was one.

"Okay," Arizona replied hesitantly, "as long as you know that if you take me camping, I may never speak to you again."

"Got it," the Latina chuckled. She knew her girlfriend better than that, even after only a few months of dating. Although Arizona was full of surprises, she predictably hated camping out in the sticks whereas Callie would happily pitch a tent in the woods on any given occasion. "Any more guesses?"

"You wouldn't tell me even if I was right," Arizona pouted, diverting her gaze to outside one of the Jeep's windows. Callie could tell she was playfully ignoring her, probably just to distract herself from the surprise looming in front of her.

"You're totally right," Callie laughed, trying not to take her eyes off the road. They made a right turn into a street and after a minute, the brunette pulled over in front of a massive house. Arizona quirked an eyebrow.

"Calliope?" she asked confusedly. "Why are we stopping at a mansion?"

Callie sighed, opening her door and getting out. She ran around to the other side and opened her girlfriend's door, only to be greeted by a nervous kiss from a completely bewildered Arizona. "Firstly," the Latina protested, "it's not a mansion. It's a lake house."

Arizona tried to refrain from laughing audibly at this. The place was huge. The only thing that qualified it as a lake house was the fact that it backed up onto a stunning water front, rimmed with massive trees and other multimillion dollar estates.

"And secondly," Callie pulled her closer, shutting the car door behind them, "it's ours for the night."

"What?" Arizona grinned excitedly. This was way better than camping, she thought to herself as she took in the two-story masterpiece in front of her. "Who owns this place?"

Callie chuckled at Arizona's childlike wonder as she went around to the Jeep's trunk and hauled out their overnight bags. "It's my sister Aria's," she shrugged. "She and her husband generally just use it during the summer."

Arizona frowned. "You never told me much about your sister," she went over to help with the bags, as well as the tub of food supplies Callie had packed. "I didn't think you guys were particularly close."

"Not really," Callie explained, shuffling around to try and find the door keys. "My family has always been kind of difficult, but Aria and I are getting closer again," she brushed off the topic.

They pushed their way inside and dropped the bags and the crate at the front door. "Don't do that," Arizona grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders. Callie averted the eye contact the blonde was deliberately trying to instigate. "I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to tell me everything."

Callie sighed and blinked. "You're right, baby," she looked down at Arizona again with an apologetic smile and tucked a stray curl behind the blonde's ear. Now that she'd done it, she was kicking herself for never telling Arizona about her family. "We'll talk about it later tonight, is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Arizona smiled and squeezed the brunette's shoulder. "Now, I think we should take a tour of this house. It's huge," she couldn't contain how impressed she was. The place was a freaking palace.

"Okay, let's do it," Callie agreed, already making a start on carting their stuff up to the master bedroom. "Then, when we're done, I'll cook dinner for us," she offered happily.

Arizona leaned in for a peck on the lips. "I'm looking forward to it," she murmured and smiled through their kiss. When they'd broken apart, she was still unable to wipe the silly, Callie-induced grin off her face, and so made do with just following her girlfriend upstairs with the rest of their stuff.

* * *

"Ohmygod," Arizona mumbled, her mouth full of Callie's newest recipe, pasta with Genovese pesto. "This is literally the best thing I've ever eaten."

Callie grinned and tried to stop herself from making a stupid sexual joke, but her dirty mind got the better of her. "Better than me?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Arizona felt herself weaken just a bit, and her mind raced with all the things she'd be able to do to Callie that night in the massive, beyond-king sized bed.

"Nothing's better than you, Calliope," Arizona played along. It was true, she thought to herself as she finished up the food on her plate. "You wanna move things over to the couch in a minute?" she asked after noticing Callie was done eating as well. She stood up and gathered their plates, putting them in the dishwasher and refilling their wine glasses. The Latina made herself comfortable on the huge couch and patted the spot beside her, beckoning for her girlfriend to join.

"Wanna fool around first?" she asked cheekily once the blonde had settled next to her. Arizona shot her an annoyed look that the Latina couldn't help think was adorable. "Okay, fine," Callie tucked her legs up under her and pulled the blonde into her lap so that she could play with her hair. "What do you want to know?"

"Why haven't you ever told me about your family?" Arizona didn't hesitate. Although she could understand that Callie might have reasons for avoiding the topic, she wanted to know now. She was all in, even if that meant dealing with ugly family matters.

Callie sighed whilst moving her hands down to rub her girlfriend's shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't want you to get caught up in something so messy," she conjectured with a shrug. "My parents don't approve of my lifestyle, if you could call it that."

Arizona put her hand over Callie's, "what do you mean?" she asked, turning around to look her in the eye.

"They've never approved of anyone I've been with, or how I chose to live my life," Callie replied. Arizona could tell she was trying to seem impartial but underneath it all, she was evidently hurt. "When I married Mark, they told me he was no good for me, because he got me pregnant so young. They didn't condone abortion or adoption, but still held it against me when I decided to keep Liliana," the Latina woman continued to explain, stroking her girlfriend's blonde hair. "So I stopped speaking to my mom. My dad kept trying to contact me, and I stayed in touch with Aria, but after a while it all fell apart. I haven't spoken to either of my parents for at least a decade."

Arizona nodded slowly. "And Aria?"

"We drifted apart for a while. She got married, had more important things to do," Callie smiled wryly, "but then we got back in touch after Mark left for LA. Since then we've been trying to be better sisters to each other."

The blonde breathed out and snuggled into Callie, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. She couldn't imagine life without her parents, but she knew what it was like to lose family one way or another. Arizona settled back down into Callie's arms, and they sat in silence for a while. Finally, a question began to press at Arizona and she couldn't help but voice it. "Do they know you've been with a woman?" she asked. "Your parents and sister, I mean."

Callie swallowed. "If we're being honest, then no. My mom and dad have no idea," she admitted. Telling her strict Catholic parents, who had practically disowned her when she simply made a few misguided choices, that she was gay would be a totally bad idea. "It wouldn't sit at all well with them. They'd probably try to pray it out of me, for God's sakes. But I don't see the point anyway, considering I haven't had any contact with them in forever."

"And Aria?" Arizona pressed. "I'm sorry if this is weird," she apologised as she traced patterns on Callie's arm with her finger, "I just want to know everything. Even the stuff that's hard to talk about."

Callie grinned and snorted a laugh. "Oh, Aria knows," she nodded as if she were reliving a fond memory. "When I was a teenager, probably about sixteen, she walked in on me and this girl making out like there was no tomorrow. I was so embarrassed," Callie recalled. "Aria's used it against me ever since, sure, but she never passed any judgment about it."

Arizona grinned at the idea. She'd experienced similar things with her brother Tim when they were younger. He would always tease her, but in the most loving and accepting way possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Callie tilted her head at her, as if she were trying to read her thoughts.

"My brother," Arizona replied, unaware of how distant she sounded to her girlfriend. Callie tightened her hold on the blonde, hugging her closer, and looked at her silently. Arizona took this as an invitation to talk.

"Tim died a few years back," she explained with a sigh. "I think I told you that before, but I never told you much else about it. I remember, I was going to school and my parents called me in the middle of a biology class. We were studying the electron transport chain," Arizona laughed softly and sadly at the fact that she could recall such an insignificant detail, "and I ignored it until the lecture was over. When I got outside, my mom sounded so sad on the other end of the phone that I started crying right away." Callie, absorbing all of this, reached for her girlfriend's hand and held it tight while she kept talking.

"Anyway, after a second she put my dad on the phone, because she couldn't say anything. She was still too numb, or whatever. And he just said to me, 'honey, you need to come home. Timmy's been in an accident.'" She shook her head wryly. "When he said 'Timmy,' I knew it was over, that we'd lost him. My dad hadn't called my brother 'Timmy' for more than twelve years, since he was thirteen. So," a lone tear ran down her pale cheek and Callie resisted her urge to kiss it and tell her that everything would be alright. She waited for Arizona to continue. "I flew back home and they explained everything that they couldn't over the phone. That he'd been wiped out by a drunk driver in a semitrailer and that he died on impact."

Callie inhaled sadly before leaning into kiss Arizona tenderly. "I'm sorry," she said simply, and she felt her girlfriend move closer into her. After a second, Callie could hear her breathing heavily, obviously trying to hold back the tears, and couldn't help but wonder why she was so sad all these years later.

"I never told anyone that," she finally choked out. Suddenly Callie's question was answered, and she squeezed the blonde's creamy white hand. They lay in silence for a while, the brunette stroking the blonde's hair while she cried quietly, and finally Callie felt a rush of realisation overcome her. She had opened up; Arizona had treated her unlike any other person she'd been with in the past. And she herself had done the same. Hauling them up into a sitting position, Callie grabbed both of Arizona's hands and tilted her chin so they were face to face. Arizona's blue eyes were still brimming, thick with sorrow and tears.

"I love you," she breathed, unable to hold the words in anymore. Arizona's eyes went even wider and she opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but Callie shushed her before she could answer. "I know the timing here is weird, but you telling me this proves that you trust me, and me being able to tell you all my stuff makes me feel like you're the right person for me, because you listened, and didn't judge, and held my hand. I also know we've only been dating for a few months, and that this is complicated and messy, but what relationship isn't?" she laughed softly. "I pretty much stumble my way through life every day, and I have no idea what I'm doing 500% of the time. But I am _sure_ of this, Arizona. I'm sure of us. And if this freaks you out or whatever, it's okay, you can take your time or-"

"Shut up Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed, interjecting out of sheer frustration. She grabbed her girlfriend's startled face in her hands and leaned in for a mind-blowing kiss, a kiss that was sensual and passionate and loving despite its brevity. "Just shut up," she whispered to the beautiful Latina in front of her, "and let me love you back."

* * *

**FOREWARNING: LONGEST AND MOST ANNOYING AUTHORS NOTE IN HISTORY**

**1. Hi! Okay well thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter and I've definitely taken at least two or three opinions into account when writing the chapter that comes after this one. I thought I'd do a sweet little chapter to solidify their relationship before throwing them into the deep end in Chapter 18. **

**2. I know their topic of conversation might seem a bit forced and strange but I'm setting up chapters in the future. I realised that they'd never spoken on the issue and I have chapters planned later (approximately from Chapter 23 or 24) that involve Callie's family. Plus it let that little end revelation happen, sooooo. I thought it was important to keep :3**

**3. Finally, I have an important question! This chapter is long for me, so I want to know – do you want chapters this long in the future? If I do I doubt it will affect how often I update but it may mean there will be more unimportant content like everyday conversations and probably more sex as well. Let me know please! :) **

**Anyway, reviews are everything to me! :) I love you guys lots and lots and hitting 200 reviews would mean the world! **


	19. Chapter 18

**So I gotta start with I'm so so sorry for the lack of updates, guys. Life is hectic right now; I just started university and honestly I had no idea how crazy time consuming a law degree would be. Safe to say, next semester I'm switching majors. Also I got a new computer which definitely contributed to my fic procrastination. Anyway, due to paroxysms of feels at some of the new episodes (and also just my incessant scrolling through my tumblr links, idek) I AM BACK BITCHES. Brace yourselves. **

**Because I feel like it's necessary: I don't own shit. I wish I did, because AZ would still have all her limbs for Christ's sakes. And there would be many more scenes with her cute smile from 9x18!**

Begin to Hope

Chapter 18

The drive back home was perfect; or at least, that was the most appropriate adjective Callie could conjure up to accurately describe it. They talked and laughed as per usual, flirting back and forth like usual, but it also seemed like everything had fallen into place with just a few well-directed words. Saying 'I love you' had never had positive ramifications like this for either of the two women, who now felt ten times more comfortable in their relationship, and no remorse whatsoever. As Callie drove, they reminisced on their earlier days together, generally ending in fits of extreme laughter that led the brunette on occasion to slam quickly on the brakes at stop signs, throwing the blonde once again into a never ending course of giggles.

They pulled up to Callie's place in the Jeep a few hours later, and Arizona immediately jumped out of the car and popped open the trunk, gracefully handling all of their luggage while her girlfriend watched idly on, somewhat confused.

"Let me take something, okay?" Callie sidled up next to Arizona, who didn't seem to be struggling at all under the weight of their many bags.

"Nope," Arizona chuckled and brushed her girlfriend off happily. "You took me away for the weekend, remember? You don't get to help."

Callie tried to frown but instead broke into a huge, dorky grin at the kind words. "Fine," she gave in with a groan and pushed open the front door to the house to at least give her girlfriend a little bit of help. Arizona pursed her lips, annoyed but endeared by Callie's interesting attempt to cheekily defy her, and breezed through the door, dumping the bags by the couch.

"Thank you," Callie grinned and beckoned for the blonde to come closer to her. Arizona obliged and in a few seconds she was in her girlfriend's strong embrace.

"Hi," Arizona whispered up at the beautiful Latina woman. She leaned in and kissed her, a blissful grin peeking through after only seconds of contact. "Did carrying your bags repay you for that amazing holiday you just treated me to?"

"You don't need to repay me, Arizona," Callie tucked a piece of her girlfriend's curly blonde hair behind her ear gently. "I just can't believe you're all mine, and I want to make the most of that."

Arizona smiled, tears welling up in her eyes only to be forcibly blinked away by the tough-as-nails blonde. "I can't believe you're mine either. And just to make sure, I hope it would be okay if I did," she leaned in even closer and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, "this." Her eyes gazed over the brunette's red lips for a second before she took them with her own in one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever given in her life. Within another few moments, their contact became symbiotic, each woman giving and taking equally so that every slight movement felt electric. Instinctually Callie's hand sneaked up the back of her girlfriend's loose white muscle tee and unhooked the strapless bra she was wearing. It fell to the ground like a discarded leaf and they moved as one being towards the couch. Arizona was just about to shed the rest of her clothing when a horrified young voice choked out the words "oh my fucking God," causing both of them to whip around in an embarrassed frenzy. The blonde woman could feel Callie's face fall in pure dread when her eyes adjusted to the figure in front of her and realised that the person standing there was none other than her teenage daughter.

* * *

"Shit," Callie breathed quietly with wide eyes, as she hastily took in the sight of fifteen-year-old Liliana standing there in the doorway, both disgusted and distraught. The look on her child's face was horrifying, and as she and Arizona hurriedly buttoned their blouses and fixed their hair, unsure of what else to do in such a situation, the confused tears began to spill out of Lily's round brown eyes.

"Lily," the Latina woman began slowly once she had finished making herself look presentable. There was no point, really, seeing as her daughter had entered the room mid-makeout, and there clearly wasn't a feasible way to erase such a sight from her memory. Walking in on your biological mother and father initiating sex was one thing, that surely happened to heaps of teenagers, but your mom and your very female teacher? Well that was something entirely in it's own league, Callie cringed, with the knowledge that this would be a black mark on top of all her daughter's happy memories. Putting all of her doubt aside and still naively hoping for the best, she quickly formulated an apology and began to open her mouth despite the odds being strongly out of her favour. Before she could begin Liliana wiped her eyes and defiantly looked at the two of them, taking special care to glare at Arizona.

"Fuck you," she shook her head angrily, her attention and gaze returning to her mom. "How could you do this to me?"

"Language, Liliana!" Callie burst out before she could even comprehend the rest of her daughter's words. "And 'how could I do this to you'?" she asked, her own fiery temper rising to the surface while her now-very timid girlfriend watched on with concern. She caught Arizona's eye contact at that moment, Lily still glowering at her with folded arms and her beautiful face stained with tears, and the worried expression on her girlfriend's face immediately caused her to soften a bit.

"Sit down," she instructed her daughter with a sigh.

Liliana's hands moved to her hips, "No, fuck you," she spat out again, this time with intention and emphasis. Callie involuntarily shuddered again at the cruel words unexpectedly coming out of her kid's mouth and, trying her best to ignore them, pointed at the couch opposite from where Arizona was sitting anxiously. Liliana obliged, still shaking her head in shock and fury, and Callie followed, perching carefully next to her.

"You guys want me to leave?" Arizona finally spoke tentatively, looking only at Callie but speaking to the both of them equally. Her girlfriend burst out with an emphatic 'no' whilst at the same time, Lily gave a surprisingly menacing 'yes'. Arizona bit her lip, torn both ways, before making contact with Callie's pleading brown eyes. Resolutely she stayed, much to Liliana's discontent.

The three sat in silence for a moment before the youngest of them spoke, her tone of voice strangled and forced.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the miniature version of Callie asked coldly.

Callie raised an eyebrow at this accusation, "you really think the world revolves around you, don't you? Strangely enough, I'm not in this to piss you off, Liliana."

"Then why?" Liliana erupted angrily, "why are you about to have sex with my teacher on the couch? My _female_ teacher, might I add?"

"Because," Callie sighed and mentally rooted around for an appropriate response. Arizona continued to observe their interactions nervously, trying to give her girlfriend an encouraging smile whenever they looked at each other albeit briefly. "Because I'm in love with her, Liliana," Callie finally sighed, her attention now solely on her wide eyed daughter. "We've been looking for the right time to tell you for a while, and even though I didn't plan for it to happen like that..." she trailed off.

"You're in love?" Lily asked, all hostility aside for a second. Callie took a moment to breathe and replied calmly. "Yes," she insisted. This time when she caught Arizona's eye there was an affectionate smile on the blonde's face.

"Well," Liliana nodded with a smile that hurriedly turned sardonic. "That's fucking fantastic, isn't it?" The teenager stood up from the seat she'd been forced into originally and grabbed the luggage she'd dragged in with her, fresh from her stay with Mark and Lexie. "When you decide to come to your senses, mom, I'll be with the only good parent I seem to have left."

"Liliana, you come back here right now!" Callie stood up and brazenly followed her upset daughter out onto the front porch and towards the driveway, where not surprisingly, Mark's car was still idling. The fiery girl took no notice, partially because she didn't want to have to turn around and let her mom bear witness to the millions of tears flooding down her face, but instead rapped sharply on the window of her father's car and got in with a slam of the back door. Callie ran her hands through her long dark hair in pure frustration and let slip a few of her own tears, before fiercely beckoning for Mark to roll down his window. He did so guiltily, taking in his ex-wife's distraught appearance.

"Why the fuck were you waiting outside still, Mark?" she threw her hands up in the air angrily at her sheepish former husband. "You knew there was a chance she was going to react like that. Did you come home early on purpose? Because you wanted us to have to tell her?" The thoughts raced through Callie's mind like wildfire. "I thought you were okay with all of this! Thanks for fucking telling me now that you aren't."

"Cal," he shrugged tiredly. "She needed to know, okay? Doesn't it feel better to have that out in the open?"

"No!" Callie close to yelled at Mark and his nonchalance, her voice rapidly becoming raspier by the second. "Fucking _no_, Mark!" she pointed her finger at him menacingly, and he jolted upright in his seat a little at her tenacity. "You screwed this up for me, now you have to fix it. Take her back with you for all I care, because that'll show her how much she needs me! One more week with you and she'll come running back, because no matter what, I'm the better parent here. You got it?" Callie's voice was completely dry now.

"Whatever, Cal," Mark raised a hand to his forehead wearily, something that only served in pissing off the furious Latina woman even more. "I'll try and have her back home before she misses too much school. But if that doesn't work out," he sighed and searched his brain for words that wouldn't be too harmful to his ex-wife's ego, "maybe we'll have to reconsider Lily's living arrangements."

This was the final straw for Callie. "Fuck off, Mark," she said stonily, retreating from the car window and back towards the house. "Have my kid home by Saturday or I'm getting a judge involved." In a final fit of childish rage, she flipped him off with one of her long, elegantly black-manicured fingers and glared at the car as it retreated from the long driveway. As soon as Mark's ritzy Mercedes was out of sight, she turned to face her large, now very empty home. A shocked but empathetic Arizona was standing by the door, and as Callie made her way towards her exhaustedly the blonde held out her long, slender arms for her girlfriend to fall into as she cried. Arizona kissed her beautiful dark hair and murmured to her softly. "It's all going to be okay, baby," she whispered. "And if that prick tries anything," she warned, causing Callie to look up and meet her eyes, blue as the ocean versus brown like chocolate, "we get a judge," she finished simply.

* * *

**Well hello again! I hope that chapter wasn't too crazy for all of you! Please please please review, it would mean everything to me. Thank you all so much for waiting it out for this story...hopefully I'll be much faster in updating than I was! Peace out :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews on the last chapter! I know Mark seemed like the biggest dickhead but I adored him so much in the show, so things will get better...he's just concerned and getting used to everything. Same with Lily, something that hopefully will show in both this and later chapters. Anyway, I appreciate your feedback guys and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Begin to Hope

Chapter 19

Callie tossed and turned for hours that night, too stricken with worry and fear to even contemplate peaceful sleep. After the blowout with her daughter, she and Arizona had eaten dinner in stunned silence and absentmindedly cuddled on the couch while they watched _New Girl_, Callie's mind far away from the fabricated world of the TV show. Finally, when ten o'clock had rolled around the brunette had simply pulled the blonde by the hand into her room, where they had been lying with entwined limbs ever since. Arizona, however, had fallen asleep hours ago. Frustrated by her inability to drift into peaceful slumber like her girlfriend, Callie let out a loud groan before clasping her hand over her mouth, not used to Arizona's presence in her bed at home. As if in response to this, the blonde blearily opened an eye and fumbled around in the darkened room, finally grabbing onto Callie's t-shirt, inevitably her target. She pulled her closer, so that they were laying intimately side by side, and began to stroke her hair gently despite being practically comatose.

"I don't know what to do, Arizona," Callie whispered softly, the break in her voice evident and heartbreaking to hear. The blonde sighed sadly and wrapped an arm around her frame.

"She'll come around, you know," Arizona reassured her with a only half-stifled yawn. "You're a good mom, Calliope. And if Lily can't see past this one thing then we'll just have to resort to other measures."

The Latina woman rolled over so that she was on her front, with her girlfriend's arm now resting lightly on her lower back. Arizona ran her fingers delicately over the olive skin beneath them, causing Callie to smile before quickly returning to her confused frown out of utter aggravation. "I don't want to get the courts involved," she shrugged honestly, "because, really, how many judges are going to rule in our favour?"

Arizona sat up in Callie's king sized bed and checked the clock. 2am. Mentally cursing her inability to sleep through disturbances she grabbed her girlfriend's hands and looked at her sharply. "You're Lily's mom, Callie. You've raised her for fifteen years, and she hasn't turned out too bad. Sure," the blonde thought back to yesterday's disastrous events, "she wasn't exactly polite nor respectful yesterday, but 'fuck you' definitely isn't the worst thing that could have come out of her mouth."

Callie pursed her lips together in a failed attempt to mask a small smile. "That's true," the brunette agreed quietly, before returning her gaze to Arizona's baby blues and encouraging her to continue.

"Anyway, just let her chill out with Mark and Lex for a few days, then give her a call," she leaned over to tuck a piece of stray dark hair behind Callie's ear, "if that doesn't work then we take it to a judge. Considering you've been her primary caregiver for her entire life whereas Mark sees her like, once a year, we're _going_ to be successful. The legal system, I've found, is pretty evolved nowadays. Try not to worry about it," the blonde lay back down and snuggled into her girlfriend. "In the meantime, get some sleep, babe."

Callie lay in the comfortable bed for a moment, warm and content in Arizona's embrace, before leaning over and kissing her cheek softly in the dark. "Thank you," the Latina woman whispered. "You're always right, aren't you?"

Arizona chuckled exhaustedly, closing her eyes slowly. "Yes, I am," she agreed, "I'm awesome." Callie beamed at the expression and kissed the top of her head lightly, before both of them quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, a sleepy Arizona had awoken at six-thirty to get ready for work, leaving Callie in bed to process her thoughts and abate them with more thoughtless sleep and later, mounds of calories. When the blonde had slipped out the door quietly at eight am, she'd heard the faint strains of her girlfriend calling her office, claiming a head cold as opposed to telling the real truth - that she was too drained from yesterday's events, when her kid had caught her making out with her new and very secret girlfriend. Somehow even Callie, not the best with subtlety, could deduce that vocalizing such a thing wasn't the greatest idea. Instead, she'd feigned incapacity and spent the day catching up on paperwork and inevitably, contemplating a career change due to said paperwork. When Arizona finally came over at five in the afternoon - lately, they'd practically been living at each other's houses - she wasn't surprised to find an exhausted Callie sprawled on the couch.

"How're you doing?" the blonde asked tentatively as she observed her girlfriend's state. The beautiful Latina looked up at her, her brown eyes glistening with a few stray tears, and gave her a sad smile.

"I miss her already, Arizona," Callie shrugged, feeling as far as possible away from her usual tough self. Arizona sighed empathetically and dropped down swiftly to sit next to her girlfriend on the couch, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders, eventually encouraging Callie to lean her head on her shoulder.

"I know, baby," she nodded, playing with a strand of long, dark hair. "You know what?" she finally suggested after a moment, already too overwhelmed by Callie's suddenly forlorn attitude, something which was a markable contrast to her usual self. "You should call Mark. Try and talk to her again."

Callie groaned into the soft fabric of Arizona's silk blouse, her voice muffled slightly, "I can't," she complained. Arizona rolled her eyes with a smile, more endeared than annoyed, and began to coax her girlfriend off her shoulder and into an upright position. After she'd been successful at this, despite Callie's playfully pissed-off pout saying otherwise, she sprung up and grabbed the cordless phone off it's hook, practically throwing it at the brunette woman now sitting contemplatively with her legs tucked up underneath her. The blonde gave her girlfriend a pointed look, which provoked a self-pitiful sigh. Muttering a quick motivational mantra of the 'you can do it' variety under her breath, Callie dialled Mark's home number in California. Arizona hastily sat back down next to her with a small thud, and immediately snaked an arm around her body protectively, pulling her in close while she waited for some kind of reception on the other end.

"Hello?" a gravelly voice finally answered. Suppressing all of the rage she was currently harbouring towards her ex-husband just for the moment, she politely asked to speak to Liliana, her voice completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Cal, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Mark protested on the other end, a hint of nervousness shining through uncharacteristically. Callie could almost picture him running a hand through his greying hair anxiously, aware of the fact that he'd be on the receiving end of a wild and moody fifteen-year-old should their conversation go badly, or conversely, that he'd have to send his only kid packing for Washington if the two immediately made up. It was, either way, a highly impossible situation - something that Callie and Arizona began to take pride in as realisation dawned on them.

"Mark," Callie spoke softly, a menacing and warning tone in her voice, "let me speak to my daughter. I really don't give a shit what you think is a 'good idea', considering you thought that letting her spend a week off from school with you and your teenage wife was all fine and dandy." Arizona couldn't help but smile at this; Callie's pure and animal aggression showed through sometimes but this was a fine display of just how forceful she could be. She remained a close hold on her girlfriend and waited for the rest of her encounter with Mark to play out.

"Fine," he finally sighed out of exhaustion, having been won over slowly by the ever-convincing Callie. "I'll put her on the phone." The phone clicked over, and she could hear him wearily shout his daughter's name, drawing her attention to the waiting call.

"Mom?" Liliana's voice rang tinnily through the phone.

"Hi, mija," Callie said sadly, aware of just how tired she was in that moment. Arizona tightened her defensive hold on her girlfriend's arm and flashed her an encouraging look. "How are you doing?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Fine, I guess," Lily finally replied.

"That's good," Callie noted the distance in her daughter's voice and attempted to move forward with what she wanted to say. "Anyway, honey, I wanted to call you and explain some things to you. I know what you saw yesterday was..." she searched around for a word, looking helplessly to Arizona for a second, before coming up with "confronting."

"You could say that," Lily replied stonily.

"Well, you need to know some things before you make any quick decisions. That I'm still the same person that I was before I started seeing Arizona, is probably the main one," Callie squeezed her girlfriend's hand, "except I'm happier. I'm still your mom, and I'm always going to be around for you. I hope you know that, Liliana."

Callie waited a little while for an acknowledgment of this, but Liliana wasn't budging. She continued on with a frown, "you're my little girl, and I definitely didn't want you to have to find out that way. Trust me, that's not something me nor Arizona wanted for you. And I know this is a bit more complicated than usual, because she's your teacher and well, a woman," she said understandingly, "but Liliana, baby, all you can do is trust me. I'm not going to stuff up anything for you at school, and if it makes you that uncomfortable I'm sure we can figure out a solution. There's a lot we need to work out, sure, but Arizona is in this for the long haul." Callie glanced over at her girlfriend for a moment, and the blonde woman smiled, tears now welling up in her ocean blue eyes. She nodded happily and motioned for Callie to keep going.

"She wants to be part of my life, and yours not just by proxy but because you're a great kid. The best, really."

Callie stopped, realising she'd reached the end of her tangent. She could hear Liliana breathing heavily on the other end of the phone, presumably confused and contemplating her newfound circumstances. Finally, the Latina woman heard a murmur from the other end that sounded awfully like 'thank you,' followed by an 'I'm sorry' that resonated much louder.

"Me too, nena," Callie smiled through the salty tears now streaking her olive skin. "Shit," she whispered, overwhelmed by how suddenly she'd gone from composed to cascading tears. Arizona giggled and rolled in towards her, wiping some of the wetness from under her girlfriend's eyes. "Now, what's it going to take for me to get you to come home?"

"Pick me up from the airport tomorrow?" Liliana asked, very obviously trying to maintain an aloof manner in front of her mom but instead, coming across quite hopeful. Callie broke out into a grin and immediately began rattling off details for her daughter's flight back home. Arizona, meanwhile, disengaged from their embrace and began to boil Callie's kettle for two cups of tea. It had been a long few days and a pretty treacherous road, filled with a lot of angst on Liliana's part, but they'd overcome the hill. Getting Lily back home was the toughest bit yet, and although Arizona could foresee a lot of interesting and difficult battles to come, at least she was able to see her girlfriend happy again.

"Oh my God," Callie exhaled loudly when she finally hung up the phone to Liliana. "She's still super wary, but funnily enough I think she'll come around. Crisis very skillfully averted, if I do say so myself."

Arizona beamed from her position in the kitchen, pouring milk into her girlfriend's cup of tea. "You did good, kid," she chuckled, bringing the teacups around and handing one to Callie. The two of them settled back onto the comfortable couch, this time under a blanket, and Arizona instinctively nuzzled into Callie's shoulder this time. "I'm so glad things are starting to look up," she smiled up at her girlfriend from her position, "and that now we can be open about this. Lily knows, and that was the hardest part."

"You're right," Callie agreed, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear to prevent it from obscuring her beautiful face. "We've done some damn good work this week, Robbins," she joked, her blissful state simply overwhelming her in the best way possible. Arizona made eye contact once again, her baby blues twinkling ecstatically, and she reached up to kiss her girlfriend lightly on the lips. "I love you," she grinned.

"You know, that's never going to get old, is it?" Callie pondered aloud, finally feeling playful again after a few days of seriousness and complete discouragement.

"You want me to say it again?" Arizona laughed, wrapping the blanket tighter around them.

"Of course I do!" Callie exclaimed.

"I love you, Calliope Torres," she said honestly, "you're the coolest."

"I love you too, Arizona Robbins." Arizona smiled a little bit but continued to look at Callie expectantly. "Oh, and you're awesome," the Latina finally gave in, kissing the top of her blonde head.

"That's right."

* * *

**Just to let everyone know, this is by far my most well-received fanfiction and I couldn't thank you all more. Last chapter signified 100,000 views and 100 favourites which meant so so much to me! I'm ready as ever to hear your input because you just make my writing better, and I hope you're enjoying the ride so far - I've still got a fair way to go with this, so stay tuned :) **


End file.
